


The Plight of the Spiders

by DumbassDorito



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Caretaking, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gunshot Wounds, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbassDorito/pseuds/DumbassDorito
Summary: All three of the spider siblings have gone through a lot in their years alive. The afterlife wasn't any nicer to them however. But they can try to make the best of it, right?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 286





	1. If only it could last forever

The mansion was cold, but it was the right kind of cold.

The kind of cold that made the spider cherish whatever warmth he could get, and with his serpent lover coiled around him, warmth was plenty. He cupped his lover’s face, making circles with his thumbs before leaning in for a kiss. It felt perfect. The feeling of their lips pressed together, tongues gently brushing over each other, Arackniss had missed this.

He had missed Pent.

He (with slight hesitation) stopped kissing Pentious, and as quick as he could, he took off his black dress shirt which revealed his own chest fluff. Pent practically had hearts in his eyes at the sight of said fluff, his hood extended fully once he revealed it (almost like a second- well, third boner of his) before settling down. He lunged forward, kissing his spider while burying his hands into the fluff. Arackniss tried to stifle a moan from escaping his lips, even if the serpent just had a way of doing things to him.

Arackniss felt the many kisses the snake was leaving all around him, noticing he especially loved giving them around his chest fluff. Not that he could blame him. To the both of them, this was bliss.

All Arackniss had to do was savor the moment for as long as he could.

The look on Sir Pentious’ eyes as he slithered down and left a trail of kisses down his stomach, looking up at his spider while doing so, could’ve made him melt, not that he’d ever let Pentious know that, even though he suspected the serpent already knew that.

“P-Pent…” the spider let out, half-lidded eyes opening wide when he saw those hands unbuckling his belt. He knew he was blushing, thankful that his black fur could hide it.

“Just let me take care of you, Nissss.” His lover’s tongue stuck out while he hissed, and Arackniss felt his member straining against his pants at those words. While he would like what the snake had in store for him, part of him wanted to attack that tongue with his own, though he trusted him enough to go to work with it.

Pentious pulled down the spider’s pants after taking off the belt, an erection tenting his underwear. Pent, ever the tease, gave the tip of it a kiss through his underwear. Niss couldn’t take it. If it were anyone else then- wait no, he wouldn’t do this with anyone else. Only with the man he loved.

Only with Pent.

“Pent, please…” Niss quickly covered his mouth. He never begged anyone. Yet he did for the serpent. Said serpent slithered up towards the spider, giving him a peck on the forehead. He couldn’t help but run his fingers along those scales of his, no matter what mood he was in.

“Please you say? Well, since I’m in a good mood…” He quickly gave his precious arachnid a kiss, before going down to the neglected member. He pulled down the underwear, the cold air hitting him hard, but at least it’ll be warmed up soon.

The snake kissed the tip again, earning a small shudder from the mobster. He opened his mouth and put the tip of his cock in his mouth.

_***RIIIINNNNGGG*** _

The loud ringing noise startled the both of them, almost awakening the spider from this dreamlike moment with his lover.

“You’ve gotta be shittin me.” He leaned over to grab his phone, he saw the contact that was calling him and it startled him, the serpent seeing the look in his eyes got the tip out out his mouth and slithered up back to his boyfriend.

“What’ssss wrong?” He wrapped his around his shoulder, resting his head on the spider’s shoulder. He thought he felt him shiver at the touch of his scales.

“Pent it’s my fuckin’ pops. I love ya but can ya stay quiet for me. Please?” Pentious knew Arackniss’ dad was big trouble, Satan forbid if he ever found out about them. Yet his heart also fluttered at the words ‘I love ya’, Niss didn’t show much affection so when he did it catches him off guard. He couldn’t help himself but comply.

“Yo pops, what’s up?” The spider asked his father. 

“Arackniss, look, get your ass over here now, I gotta job to discuss with ya.”

“Sure thing pop, gimme like 30 minutes and I’m there.”

“I said now you little shit, you being my son doesn’t mean shit if you’re a part of this, so get over here or you’re dead! Got it!?!” With that Henroin hung up the call, Pentious could hear that last part even if it wasn’t on speaker. He could see the hurt in Niss’ eyes as he tossed his phone back on the bedside table.

“Well uh... I gotta get goin’ Pent, ya know how he is…” Arackniss gathered his clothes, he put on his black dress shirt and began buttoning it up when those scaly hands that he loved grabbed at his wrists. 

“Don’t let him get to you, if he can’t see how important you are to him then sssscrew him.” Arackniss couldn’t help but smile at his serpent lover, he just always seems to know what to say to him. He pulled him in for a soft kiss, his fingers feeling through his hood while the serpent did the same with his own fur. Both of them could feel the other smile against their kiss. A loving kiss that they wished could last forever, and for a fleeting moment it felt as if it did. 

“I love ya so much, ya know that?” The spider cupped his face, Pentious leaning into his touch, with a beautiful smile amplified by the beaming red of blush on his face.

“As much as I want you here, you should get going, otherwise I might not have a spider to ssssuck off anymore~” The snake said with a smirk that made him cringe (though he couldn’t help but also be excited at the thought of it too). This time it was Arackniss’ turn to blush, even if he knew the spider said it with humor he also knew there was a lot of truth in that statement. Henroin may be his dad but he was also a mean ol’ son of a bitch. The mobster gathered as much of his stuff as he could and quickly changed. 

He gave his snake boyfriend another kiss before he left, leaving him alone in his mansion.

“Good luck my little ssssniper…” He said to himself, a small smile on his lips formed as he slithered his way out of the bedroom towards his workshop.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Angel couldn’t believe it. It was almost too easy. Even if he was already in trouble for being in a turf war with Cherri Bomb, he couldn’t pass up another opportunity to do it again. That just wouldn’t be him.

Sure Charlie and Vaggie had a schedule of when he’d be out to work on his porn for Val, if he just said he was called in last minute they wouldn’t bat an eye. 

Well maybe Charlie wouldn’t. Vaggie could gave him a glare that could kill even Alastor if she so pleased, but the two didn’t pester him any further. As long as he didn’t get in TOO much trouble he should be in the clear.

Besides he didn’t want too much trouble anyways, he was planning on going out shopping with his twin sister later that day, it’s been a while since they’ve been together. But before that he needed to kick some ass in a turf war.

He just hoped Cherri had extra weapons on her, he couldn’t carry any with him at all if he was to stay at the hotel, which fucking blows. As long as he helped out in any way at least, he didn’t mind. Besides he enjoyed turf wars as much as he enjoys sex, and Angel being Angel, he really fucking enjoys sex.

Running as fast as his heels could take him he spotted his girl buddy in the middle of a destroyed street engaging in combat with that snake prick in his stupid as fuck airship. Seemed she had everything under control with him.

“Oh shit, Angie you’re here! Quick let’s get this old man!” She tossed him some guns, but not just any guns. Thompsons, his favorites, she knew him so well. 

“Angel it’s been so long, how’ve you not fucking died of boredom yet?” She asked him while tossing a shitload of bombs at the airship.

“Eh, the whole thing kinda blows but the place is free is I do what they say.” He got out of his hiding spot and began shooting at the snake himself. If only he didn’t dodge the bullets, what a shame. “Not that I listen to what they say.” He broke into a laughing fit. Cherri laughed as well.

“Just fuckin’ ditch the joint and crash with me.” He had considered it before, but even if she was his best friend there’s only so much of Cherri you can take.

“Nah I’m good, b’sides the Radio Demon is there, he’s pretty cute if I’m bein’ honest with ya.” Then Cherri broke out laughing even harder and fell on the floor, not caring if the airship hit her, though that snake was a fucking dumbass and couldn’t hit her.

“Oh Angie that’s the best shit I heard all day! You’re dead before you even get the chance.” She swung a bomb which blew an opening in the window. “Oh fuck yeah! Bullseye, BITCH!!! But yeah he’s pretty cute I’ll give ya that.” Angel couldn't help but feel bad, though she knew she was right. He made a one off joke about sucking his dick and now he felt as if all opportunities with him were gone. No time to feel sad now though, he had a turf war to win.

The airship began to fall down and he could hear the annoying screams of the snake up above, both him and Cherri took the opportunity to jump up into the airship and confronted Sir Pentious and his egg bois.

“Uhh you two. I’m so ssssick and tired of you guys always fooling around here. Fooling around me!” The snake hissed at them, not that they cared. He was outmatched, and it’s not like these egg creatures could stop them.

“Not a chance bitch, now get this stupid metal piece of shit outta my turf like for real this time before it’s blown to smithereens.” Cherri said while playing with a bomb as if it were a ball. Angel on the other hand had his Tommys pointed straight at the serpent. 

“NOT A CHANCE! NOW FACE MY WRATH!” He shouted as he pushed a button, but all that came of it was an egg boi rising from a tube in the middle of the ship.

“Sorry Mr. Bossman, we took the turret out we wanted to give ya a better one.” The anger that escaped the snake was immense, if he had ears smoke would definitely come out of them.

“There are no better turrets because I MAKE THE BEST TURRETS YOU FOOLS!!!” 

“I got this from your room last night when I cleaned it Mr. Bossman, will it do?” An egg boi revealed a gun in his hands. The snake recognized it immediately. It was his own lover’s gun. He must of left it behind when he went to his father. 

“Don’t just show it off you imbecile! Give it here!” The snake was too annoyed at the eggs (he still was fond of them though) at the current moment. The egg boi began twirling the gun around like a toy.

“Hey what the fuck! Don’t point that shit at me you fucking aborted chicken fetus!” Angel said at the one with the gun when he practically stomped his way towards it, what was it gonna do, shoot him?

_***BANG*** _

_***BANG*** _

Angel looked down at his chest, two wounds, clearly bullet holes. They had started protruding blood. This shocked Cherri and even Sir Pentious.

“Heh, I didn’t think ya had it in ya” He stumbled for a bit, and fell backwards out of the airship. 

“ANGEL! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!!!” Right before Cherri jumped out, she threw another bomb at the egg. He exploded immediately. Pentious, although mad, didn't blame her. She caught Angel right before he hit the ground, he looked pretty fucked up.

“*cough* I’m alright,*cough* right?” The spider weakly asked her.

“You’re more than alright. You’re fucking Angel Dust goddamnit.”She applied pressure to his gunshots wounds, stopping as much bleeding as she could. She saw a troubled look in his eyes, beyond the fact that he could be dying right here and now.

“Aww fuck… Molls *cough*” His mismatched eyes shed some tears, partly from pain, part from the fact that his sister would know he died again.

“You’re not dying on my watch bitch, that’s the last thing that’s happening. Now where the fuck is that lame ass hotel?” He weakly pointed in the direction it was while his other hands applied pressure to the wounds. She carried him and ran as fast as he could in the direction. Fuck the turf and fuck the snake, she had more important things to deal with.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Molly was walking over to the hotel where Anthony stayed at, well he was now Angel Dust but to her they were the same. Both were still her flamboyantly gay but lovable twin brother and both were not associated with her dad at all. Since her dad was out doing some job or whatever she found time to spend some time with her beloved twin brother, it has been too long in her eyes. 

Upon seeing the hotel in the distance, she quickly shot Angel a text telling him he’d be there soon. Oh what to do?

Well shopping was a must, she needed some new stuff, and knowing Angel he’d get a lot of things for himself. Maybe get a bite to eat, most definitely Italian. Talk about whatever boys Angel fancied while they do so. Whatever her dad wouldn’t know was on the table for sure.

Molly had arrived at the hotel, waiting for Angel to come downstairs so they could spend the day together. What could be more fun that shopping with your twin brother after all. She waited at the bar and Husk served her a drink.

“So… does Angie always take this long getting ready? I told him I’d be here 15 minutes ago.”

Husker looked at her with a confused look. He out down his own bottle of cheap booze.

“Umm… Angel left a few hours ago. I thought I heard Charlie say he had to shoot some porn or something.”

Molly was worried at this point. Angel would’ve found a way around it. Any chance he could to spend time with his twin he’d take it in a heartbeat. To leave to shoot porn for the day knowing they’d be hanging out seemed so out of place for him. 

But the sound of the front door being kicked in stopped that train of thought real quick.

“Hey! What the hell do yo- oh shit what the hell happened!” Husker yelled, this fully grabbed Molly’s attention as she realized what the person was doing. 

She was carrying a bloodied body. A bloodied spider demon with bits of red covering his white and pink fur. 

Angel. He practically looked dead. 

The scream that came out of Molly could make anyone within a 2 mile radius have blood coming out their ears. 

“ANGEL!” She screamed. Angel opened his eyes slightly, and smiled seeing his twin sister. 

“H-hey Molls… *cough* *cough* sorry ya gotta see me like this…” His chest was soaked in blood and was stained a dark red and no longer fluffy, although normally white, his face was pale and lacked any pop in color. 

“Here, take this.” Husk popped up from the bar holding a first aid kit he kept in handy and tossed them the kit, which Cherri quickly caught.

“You’re gonna be alright, ok Angie?” She held his hand as she told him, tears running down her face. Some fell onto Angel and he winced. Seeing her like this was more painful to him than the gunshots.

Charlie and Vaggie came into the hotel lobby to the scene that was being carried out. A crying spider over the bloodied body of Angel while Cherri was quickly bandaging him up. To the two of them it seemed as if the worst had happened.

“What happened to Angel!?!” Exclaimed Charlie, worry flowing through her as she noticed more horrifying details on the porn star.

“It was that asshole snake and his stupid egg creatures! I’m gonna kill them later!” Cherri yelled while trying to conceal her tears. With Angel now bandaged up he wouldn’t bleed out entirely just yet. They hope not at least.

“Molls… *cough*” He clutched her hand even tighter now. “S-Sorry I ruined our day *cough* cough*” She saw that he was starting to cough up some blood. They needed more help otherwise he wasn’t gonna make it. "C-can ya get A- *cough* *cough* Al over here?" He asked in the middle of a bloody coughing fit. Molly felt herself on the verge of a breakdown. Just like the first time.

“Yeah call that Alastor fuck over, he’s all powerful right?” Cherri told Charlie. That wasn’t a bad idea… if they knew where he was at. Still it couldn’t hurt to look for him if it meant saving Angel’s life.

“Oh damn… okay just wait here imma go look for him.” Charlie ran throughout the hotel looking for the Radio Demon as fast as she could like Angel's life depended on it, because it did. Satan knows she needs him quickly. Who knows how much time he has. With how Angel was holding up, Alastor just might be the only chance he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm doing this lmao, feel free to tell me your thoughts, I'd love to hear em :)


	2. It Could've Gone Smoother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henroin puts his son up to a task, just likes he's always done. Yet Arackniss feels a bit off today...

Turning on the lighter was second nature to Arackniss while out on hits. Once the flame came on he cupped his hand around it, making sure the wind didn’t get to it first. He brought it up to the cigarette in his mouth, nothing he hasn’t done before.

To him, one of the most peaceful things he could do was smoke before doing a job. Nothing around to disturb him, just him and the tobacco to get the mood set up while driving to where his destination.

Getting to the general area of where he needed to be, he scooped out the place, finding vantage points he could use, blind spots to hide from the bastards, possible escape routes if things got a little to dicey for him. Once the recon was done he’d pick a spot, park his car not too close but not too far, settling in an alleyway adjacent to the building he planned on using. He’d get out back to the trunk and unleash his sniper rifle. Not practical for being out in the open but thankful that seedy fuckers usually lay low where hardly anyone can see him, aside from a few imps here and there, there wasn’t really anyone around. Before closing the trunk he grabbed a silencer for the rifle, you can’t be too careful.

The building he planned on using had fire escapes in along the alley that looked as though hardly anyone went through here. Hardly anyone to spot an all black mafioso arachnid wielding a sniper rifle, because subtlety was his thing of course.

Once on the roof, he walked over to the ledge of the building and got down in a prone position and set down his weapon of choice. Getting his alignments right, he spotted the sleazy fucks giving the family a hard time. This’ll be the first and last time they’ll steal shipments from them.

He took out another cigarette and lit it once more, inhaling the smoke for a bit before exhaling it all in one long breath. Now was the time to ice these bastards.

Or at least he thought so until he felt some vibrations from his right chest pocket. He quickly took out his hell phone and saw his dear sister trying to call him. He thought about it for a moment but decided against answering it. His day was interrupted from a phone call from his dad after all, the least he could do was finish a job before calling her again. He put the phone back in his pocket. He thought about briefly meeting up with her soon, but that would also be for later.

Steady balance, wind is optimal, targets were steady, sounds like a recipe for clean kills to him. While he was down for some bloodshed every now and then, Arackniss wasn’t exactly in the mood to be in a gunfight at the moment. 

Besides he wasn’t gonna risk his life for his dad.

Sure he stuck around Henroin just like Molly did, but he did it out of necessity since he really didn’t have a choice in the matter. Having the reputation of the son of the boss of a New York City crime family doesn’t go away quickly, especially if you were one of the higher ups in his mob. He was 70 years deep into this shit just to back out now. He was sure if Angel didn’t get caught banging some guy he met the day he died he’d be just right where he was as well. 

Molly on the other hand, she was too sweet, as sweet as they came in Hell. She didn’t deserve any of the shit that came with the lifestyle of a crime family. Not her.

He quickly slapped himself with one of his hands, had to not stray off into his own thoughts, that could be done later but right now he had a job to complete. 4 soon-to-be-dead demons oblivious to what was to become of them.

He felt more vibrating come from his pocket, he figured Molly was texting him. He opted to ignore these for now. 

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Ready. Aim. Fire.

It was a clean shot. No loud noise to give away his location either. A hole appeared in the glass in front of the four gentlemen, with a headshot to one of them being Niss’ true ‘prize’. The other three were panicking from what he could see, one of them had his face covered in his buddy’s blood. Splatter can do that.

While in the shock of having their friend killed, the spider took the opportunity to take out another one of them. The other two realizing what’s going on hightailed it out of the building. Not wanting to waste these bullets on moving targets, he decided to go after them himself. Arackniss could hear their panic laden screams from where he was. He stood up, grabbing his rifle and dropping his cig, stomping it on the floor to put it out, and walked down the fire escape. He opened his trunk and lifted up the padding of the trunk and tucked his rifle underneath it.

He could afford to take his time, the screams and footsteps, although sounding farther away, were still heard so he knew where they were going. Opening the driver’s door, he turned on the ignition and pressed on the gas. With the windows down, he could make out where they were, heading west. He grabbed a sawed off shotgun from the backseat and settled it on his lap. The thing about most demons is that while some can be fast, cars are faster.

And bullets were even faster.

He could spot them sprinting for their lives along the sidewalk. Panic could cause people, especially idiots to not use common sense and these guys obviously didn’t. He slowed the car down a bit and lowered the passenger side window, extended his arm and took aim. Right in the side, he’s definitely gonna bleed out, best to leave him be.

“You, fuckface, get in the car now if ya know what’s good for ya!” Niss yelled at the remaining demon, pointing his shotgun at him. The demon immediately stopped in his tracks. “Did I fuckin’ stutter asshole? I said get in!” The demon got in without hesitation, Arackniss smiled at this demon complying AND he spared a bullet in the process. He drove off, throwing the weapon in the backseat before heading towards his dad’s place.

“L-look man, w-w-whatever it is you want, I’ll give it to ya, oka-“ Niss hit the man’s face with his shotgun, causing it to bleed.

“The only thing I want from ya is to talk to my pops, got it? See who ya work for and shit. Hell keeping ya alive is outta the ‘kindness of my heart’ cause I didn’t have to let ya breathe fucker.” The timid demon became quiet, though he could still see him fidget every once in a while. 

Coming at a red light, he quickly pulled out another cigarette, placing it in his mouth and grabbing his lighter, he lit it quickly. He took a breath of the smoke and looked over to the demon in his car, still fidgety, but he was playing with his hands, he didn’t like the look of that. He lowered his own window and blew out the smoke into the disgusting city air. Taking a glance over again, the demon had his right hand in his pocket, he’s just askin’ for trouble at this point.

“I wouldn’t do it if I were you…” He warned the demon, all of his eyes squinted towards him. He raised the window back to how it was, green light turning, the spider stepped on the gas.

A good 15 seconds later, he heard the demon make a loud grunt before feeling something punctured his suit. The nerve of this fucker to try to shank him in his own car. Thankfully he stabbed right at his right chest pocket, his hell phone taking the majority of the damage. Niss grabbed the demon’s wrist and reached into his inside jacket pocket to get his… gun? 

He reached for it but nothing was there, did he forget it somewhere? 

No matter, his face played it off well and he punched the demon’s ugly ass bloodied face, somehow he managed to hold his own against the spider before they were both lunged forward. The arachnid’s ribs slamming into the steering wheel, which he might add, hurt like shit. Niss realized since he wasn’t driving he had swerved and crashed into some parked car. Minor injuries aside, he still had this asshole to deal with. He swung his blade at the spider but he dodged with each swing, a perk of being short was being shifty which came in handy right about now. He remembered the shotgun in the backseat. He lunged into the back seat, he felt the blade puncture his leg. It hurt but right now with adrenaline pouring through him he could barely feel it, but he’ll deal with that later. The demon got up on the seat and tried to lunge at him but Arackniss had the gun at his disposal and aimed it right at his face. The look on the demon’s face was a look of defeat and accepted his imminent death

“I missed out on time with my boyfriend cause of your dumbass.” 

“Jeez I’m boutta get killed by a fuckin’ faggo-“

_***BANG*** _

The inside of the car, plus Arackniss himself, was now entirely coated in demon blood. But at least he was alive. 

He took a minute for himself in the backseat, panting heavily. How this low level demon almost got the upper hand on him astounded the mobster, but what happened happened and he was left to his own devices.

“I shoulda just iced ya…” he said quietly

After gaining his composure back, he scooted the headless corpse into the passenger seat again, quickly spitting on it, and sat in the driver's seat for a bit, taking out his phone from his pocket, which although was destroyed, saved him. It was a wreck, stabbed and no longer functional. He’ll get everyone’s contacts later, he thought to himself. Now he looked for anything to wipe the windshield off with. Not finding anything, he reluctantly used his hand to be able to see the road, making a mental note to himself to cut this particular hand off later. He started the engine up again, and reversed, hoping it would work as usual. Once the car started working as usual, he stepped on the gas, but let go, looking over at the parked car. He eyeballed it for a little bit and decided to roll down the passenger side window and throw a wad of cash onto the windshield. They hadn’t done anything to deserve that.

“Uhh, he’s made me gone soft…” he mumbled to himself, and for real this time stepped on the gas. The farther he was away from here the better.

After what felt like an hour, but really was just 15 minutes he arrived at his dad’s, but parked around back so no one could spot the destroyed and bloodied mess of a vehicle. He stepped out and walked over to the door and knocked.

“Pops it’s me.” He could hear Henroin stomp on his way over here.

“Ahh Rakkie my boy, how’d it g-“ He stopped talking as soon as he opened the door, his favorite son covered in blood and his car looked useless now.

“What the fuck happened to ya!” He almost yelled at him.

“I got all those fuckers ya wanted me to, but let’s just say things could’ve gone more smoothly… now can I get in?” 

“Not a chance, hose yourself off or something I don’t give a fuck your not getting in my place tracing blood everywhere!”

“Eh I’ll just shower at my place, I still got some dignity ya know. You got the cash?” 

“You’ll get it later, when I don’t get some fucking disease by handing it to ya.” Arackniss would’ve rolled his eyes if it was anyone besides his dad. He went back to the disheveled car and tried to start it.

“Just leave that one here, it’ll have it gone by tomorrow. Take one of the ones in the garage. I have a towel so ya don’t stain it with your bloody ass.” Henroin chuckled at that last part. Niss may not like the man that much but when they were like this, he almost liked it. He waited till his dad brought him a towel and tossed him the keys to the car.

“Whatever pops, I’ll see ya tomorrow” He walked over to the car, his wound from earlier starting to sting now that his adrenaline was lost. Opening the car door, he sat down and lamented in his own thoughts.

“What the fuck is wrong with me…” he said with a sigh before hitting his head on the steering wheel, leaving it there for a solid minute before starting the car. He backed out.

Henroin looked out his window watching his son back out and drive off. He looked out for a good while and then went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink, deciding what was the best course of action to take. He sighed as he held his glass of whiskey. He picked up his hell phone and dialed.

“Yeah, boss?”

“Can you and some of your guys look after my boy for the night? Can’t trust his bloody ass to not get caught up in some more shit.”

“Sure thing boss, wait did ya say bloo-“ Henroin hung up the call. He had a soft spot for that boy.

Too bad he couldn’t say the same for the other one.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to write a hit out on someone because I love mobster flicks. Just so happens that one of the characters is a mobster so that helps out plenty lmao
> 
> Anyways let me know what y'all think of this chapter!


	3. Of Course It Was Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is dragged into a mess, however this mess just so happened to involve a certain Angel Dust. He wasn't entirely opposed to helping out though.

The deer demon was having a fantastic time if you were to ask him, being in his radio tower listening to the various songs he had enjoyed in his time in the bayous he called home when he was still alive.

That and the soon-to-be desecrated victim who dared was also in his tower at the mercy of the overlord in his basement.

Bloodshed. Violence. The screams of agony as he dug his knife into the poor, unsuspecting imp who had the misfortune of coming across the deer.

Alastor reveled in the pleasure of torturing him. It was truly something else to take the life of another. Sure, he didn’t need to do any of the countless murders that he partook in, yet the prospect of doing so, the mere idea of it, sent Alastor into a frenzy. 

As the imp withered in pain, his screams echoed throughout the radio demon’s tower,the noise becoming louder as he stared into the deer’s radio dials for eyes. It was a shame he had no intentions of eating the poor thing though, that would have made the trouble of picking a victim who had crossed him (which were admittedly low since few dared to do such a thing to the deer) a lot better, but alas he settled for this particular one.

The thrill of the kill was first and foremost to him after all.

He put the knife he was using down and set it down with his other ones that were to be sharpened for later. A new weapon in his grasp, he ran his finger along the edge of the blade until he briefly tapped the tip of the blade. Nice and pointy, hardly any dullness to it, should work lovely.

Grasping tightly at the knife’s handle, he jammed it inside the imp, blood squirting onto his face, his dastardly smile somehow untouched.

While going to work on the torture, he fairly heard a voice beyond the music, settling his knife on the table, he left the suffering demon and walked towards his radio, he heard the voice once more through the radio frequencies.

It sounded like Charlie.

She must’ve gone in his room, but for what purpose? She hadn’t gone inside of it before so what was so pressing of a matter than she felt to invade his privacy? With the snap of his fingers he was transported from his radio tower to his room in the hotel, his sudden presence startling the princess

“Ahh! A-Alastor, what the- never mind all that, we need you right now!” The look on her face was filled with worry that he had never seen from her before. General nerves from being around him were plenty, but what must’ve shaken her up to go to him for help must’ve been a sight to behold.

“Well my dear, might you explain what you are doing here to be-“

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!” The princess interrupted him, her previous watery eyes having now developed into a stream of tears. While she may be panicked at the moment, she wasn’t entirely oblivious and clasped her hands over her mouth as though to tell the overlord that she wasn’t trying to face his wrath.

“P-please… it’s Angel, he’s in the lobby. We need you.” Her sobs had snapped him out of whatever previous mood he was in, it didn’t matter, the always optimistic and happy-go-lucky princess being in this state didn’t feel right in any situation.

“Well then… I see.” His ever present shit eating grin of his dropping a little, and with the snap of his fingers both him and Charlie were transported in the lobby. 

The sight that was in front of him was one to behold. The hotel’s prized patron, the sexual deviant that was Angel Dust layed on the floor, blood having stained his once clean beautiful white and pink fur. Speaking of his (wait did he say beautiful?) fur, it had lacked the distinctive pop of color that he used to have, now having dulled to a more grayish tone which didn’t suit the spider at all. Most distinctive however was his chest fluff having been dampened by the dark red blood, even if he was getting bandaged up by what he assumed was one of Angel’s friends, the loss of blood was sure to get him soon.

“My my, I see why you were frantic. Here let me see, my dear.” He knelt over the arachnid. He looked even worse up close, a part of the deer suspected it was since he could see the suffering in his eyes. Not like those of the imp he was practically dismembering earlier, he had what was coming to him. Angel on the other hand hadn’t done anything to deserve such a fate.

At least that’s what he’d like to think.

“Al… ya came” The spider smiled at the sight of the overlord, previously closed eyes having mustered the strength to open them enough to see the demon. It was relieving to see him smile, he couldn’t help but soften his own smile, even if it was for a fleeting moment before he started coughing up more blood. His mouth coated in blood, the fur around the area sprinkled with more droplets of the liquid.

“I hope you all mind that I take our dear friend Angel to my room, the floor just doesn’t seem right for receiving treatment now is it?” He carefully picked up the injured spider bridal style, while some of the others pleaded with him to leave him there or to let them still see him, he knew what needed to be done. He teleported the two of them to the deer demon’s room, carefully placing the arachnid into his bed. 

“Where tha *cough* *cough* h-hell are we?” Alastor had to act fast, no doubt the Angel was getting weaker but a possibility of him dying on his watch was becoming more of a reality. 

“It’s alright, no need to fret, my dear. First things first is to remove those bullets after all, I doubt they took them out without the proper equipment after all.” Alastor heard a pained moan come from the spider. Alastor manifested a doctor’s bag, he’d use his healing powers after those pesky bullets were out.

“Hold still Angel, this’ll hurt a bit.” He removed the bandages I’m that we’re over his reddened chest fluff, the holes still leaking bits of blood.

He carefully inserted the tool inside one of the wounds, despite being weak as could be, Angel still squirmed in pain. Alastor stopped at once, he put his hand on the spider’s cheek. This action seemed to calm him down. He immediately went back to trying to dig out the bullet, however this time a whimper escaped the spider’s lips.

He felt he had a grasp of the dreaded bullet, slowly pulling it out so as to not harm Angel any further. Once it was out of the spider’s chest, he placed it on his bedside table before going to take out the next one. Still squirming in pain, Alastor felt Angel was more compliant this time around so as to take out the bullet even quicker. The spider winced in pain as Alastor took out the bullet, the noises he made almost making him lose hold of it. Alas, he was able to take it out, placing it on the table along with the other bullet.

“The hard part is over, darling…” He placed his hands over the spider’s once fluffy chest fluff. The squish he heard from all the blood soaked up in his fur when his hands touched said fluff playing on repeat in his ears. With his hands set in place, they began to glow red. Angel felt the energy soar through him, Al’s healing being a big part of that, a small fraction of it being that he was willingly getting touched by the overlord himself.

A little while passed, Alastor felt that Angel was nearing full health. He removed his hands from Angel’s chest, not wanting him to be exposed to his power for longer than necessary. He could see that Angel was trying to slowly push himself to sit up on the bed, the deer however gently pushed him back down.

“You should rest Angel, I don’t mind you here after all.” He shot the spider a smile, one of his more softer and genuine ones, he could see Angel develop a small blush before giving him his own smile.

“Thanks Al, I really appreciate it. You didn’t have ta do this ya know…” His top set of arms hugging at each other, almost as if he was embarrassed.

“It was no problem my dear, you’re actually the first life I’ve ever saved, even if it was in the after life.” He said with a chuckle, earning one from the spider as well.

“Well I’ll go inform the others of your condition, just rest up okay? Feel free to use the shower when you’re ready, all that blood won’t do good for your fur after all.” He turned toward the door and his hand reached out for the door handle as he walked over to it.

“Wait!” The deer stopped in his tracks, turning back to see the porn star sitting up in bed, eyes wide open looking straight at the demon.

“Something the matter Angel?” He got closer towards the spider, he seemed as though he had something on his mind. Without a moment’s notice, he felt Angel’s arms wrapped around him to pull him into a tight hug. Without thinking, he put his arms around the spider.

“Seriously Al, thank ya so much… _I love ya_ ” The spider said with sniffles in between words, he had no doubt that he was crying. Alastor thought he heard Angel say that last part, for all he knew Angel might not have said such a thing.

“Of course Angel.” The deer felt the spider’s grip on him loosen, while he usually was stern about his five foot rule, he couldn’t help but make an exception this one time. Out of his grasp, he walked over to the door. Once opened he stepped out, but looked over to the spider laying in his bed and shot him another soft smile of his, before closing the door. Walking down the hallway he thought about how to tell the others about Angel. He thought about how he took care of the spider in the first place. He just thought about Angel in general.

Angel Dust. Of course it would be Angel Dust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about how this one will turn out since I'm up at 4:30am trying to post this lol  
> Anyways you know what I'm gonna say, tell me your thoughts on the fic, any and all are appreciated.


	4. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Pentious reflects on what just took place moments ago, he couldn't believe it himself. Yet he can't help but wonder how his boyfriend will take the news.

The airship was in dire need of repair. The entire way back to his mansion for repairs was nothing short of undesirable, he feared that it might potentially crash before he arrived at his destination.

Yet at this moment, he didn’t care. He’s fought in many turf wars against that dreaded Cherri Bomb and there hasn’t been anything worse than property damage that the two have caused. Hell, he considered their “wars” more of a pastime that he would occasionally engage in at this point than anything serious with how things went between the two. For things to suddenly escalate from that to what had happened moments ago shook him. 

How was he going to tell Arackniss? Would he even tell him? The two spider brothers might not have been as close as they could be, but surely the two must’ve still cared for one another, right? The serpent remembered a brief moment his love expressed a desire to reconcile. That did nothing to help the anguish that was rattling inside of him right now.

Sir Pentious glances over to where the egg boi once stood, the spot desecrated even more than the rest of the ship with one of Cherri’s last bomb landing a direct hit on him. 

Number 74. 74 was just another egg, indistinguishable from all of the other eggs at his disposal. Admittedly the egg creature didn’t think he had done anything wrong, he just wanted to follow Pentious’ bidding, and coming across Arackniss’ gun would certainly help him in a fight. Too bad that wasn’t how things worked out.

Pentious had the ship set on autopilot (he hoped that it still worked) and slithered over towards the spot where the egg once stood. Splatters of egg yolk on the surrounding walls and pieces of egg shell scattered about. He wouldn’t miss the egg, there were far too many for him to care for that he literally numbered them on their backs. Away near the broken window of the airship where the spider had fallen out of lay the gun that had severely wounded him, knocked away from the egg by the explosion. The snake made his way towards the weapon and picked it up. The damage to it was evident, but with repairs it could be rendered useful again. 

Looking at the weapon, he felt his eyes begin to water up. He basically had his boyfriend’s brother killed. All over a dumb turf war that didn’t even matter. The snake decided on telling Arackniss the next time he saw him, no point in interrupting him during a job for his dad, that’s just miserable enough for his precious spider.

He was nearing his mansion, seeing it in the distance, he wiped his eyes of any potential tears that could form. He took the gun with him before heading over to the controls where he manned the airship from here on, not trusting the autopilot for everything. Once above his workshop, he pressed the button on the ship to open the roof. He slowed the speed while descending, trying not to damage any more of the ship. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to repair it after all so might as well be extra careful with it.

Once out of the ship, he tossed the gun onto a nearby workbench, then layed up against a nearby wall. He coiled his body around himself and clutched at the end of his tail tightly, anxious at the thought of what his boyfriend would do. Would he break down in front of him? Get angry at him? 

Leave him?

Maybe he could reason with him, he thought to himself. Technically it was the egg that had shot his bro- wait no that wouldn’t bode over well. He couldn’t deflect the blame so easily.

Oh how Pentious hated overthinking this, lost in his own thoughts. He had been lost in them before but they were never like this. He just wanted Niss to be here already, yet part of him didn’t even want to see him at all. He felt absolutely horrible, and the snake could feel tears running down his face.

He can’t remember the last time he had cried, but the thought of hurting this relationship that meant so dearly to him over something that was out of his control… it wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. Mostly to Angel of course, yet Pentious couldn’t help but selfishly feel as if he’d be affected by this too.

He stayed in his workshop for the time being, hours must have passed yet the serpent didn’t care. No repairs have been made to the ship, no other inventions were being worked on, this was just the time for him to think. Sir Pentious didn’t want to think.

He squeezed the end of his tail even harder, faintly hurting just a bit but it didn’t matter to him. He just needed to get it off his chest.

But what did matter was the noise he had heard from out front. His hood having perked up at the noise he heard, it definitely sounded like knocking too. Maybe it was Arackniss? Oh who was he kidding, the spider was the only one who ever came over to the mansion. He got up, composed himself and took long breaths. He slithered out of his workshop and towards the front door, once again placing a hand over his chest to take another long breath to calm down. He wiped away any tears he might still have so as to not raise much suspicion. He unlocked the door and opened it.

“Hey Nis- uhh… Niss?” The sight in front of him was one to behold. His precious spider was covered head to toe in what he believed was blood. What happened on the job? 

“I’ll tell ya about it later, can I go shower?” That was all that the spider had asked him, a deadpan expression on his face as he told him. Well with how he looked any answer besides a yes would be out of the ordinary. The serpent nodded towards the spider, who walked in, tracing in blood as he did so. No matter, he’ll have it cleaned up soon, he was more worried about his love’s well being than some stains. He also thought about putting off the topic for later.

“Anything elsssse you need, my darling?” He tried to be supportive, the snake also wanted to get on his good side as best as he could.

“Well since you’re askin’ I guess… wanna help me rinse off?” This made the serpent blush a deep shade of red. The spider realized how those words he uttered came out and also blushed, though being covered in red blood would mask that fact. “Shit- I m-meant, like actually help, nothin’ sexual no… j-just strictly help…” His top right arm clutching at the back of his neck. Pentious couldn’t help but chuckle lightly. Arackniss sure did look cute when he was flustered, even when drenched in blood.

“Sure thing my dear.” He said, a soft smile forming on his face. 

While the mobster had went to go discard his bloody clothes, Sir Pentious got the shower ready for his boyfriend. He knew him well enough to set the water hot. The serpent may not care for the hot water personally, whatever Arackniss cared for he was always happy to oblige him. 

“It’s better to take the suit off, don’t want it getting wet now.” The serpent turned around to face his boyfriend. Bloody clothes were gone now but he could see it stained through to his fur. Everything was stained with red. His hands, his legs, across his stomach somehow, even his chest fluff. He briefly thought of the shorter demon’s brother, who was bleeding profusely from his chest last time he saw him. Pentious mentally slapped these thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time for this.

“I suppose you’re right…” He took off his hat and set it down on the counter next to the sink. Next was his suit jacket, planting it down with the hat. It was with the button up shirt that the serpent took his time with, seeing the look in the spider’s eyes, he’d seen it many times before to know it was the look of want.

The both of them got inside, Pentious swore he heard the spider give a small moan as soon as he felt the warm water hit his fur. As the blood began dripping off the spider, Pentious still couldn’t help but think about what happened earlier, it was still too much. But when he saw his boyfriend’s small smile all he could do was just suppress these thoughts. Why ruin a quiet moment after all.

“Ugh, so gross.” Mumbled the spider as bloody water drenched his face. In response to that, the serpent flipped the fur back to ensure it wouldn’t happen too much afterwards. He grabbed some soap that was nearby and began scrubbing at his fur until it was completely covered with suds. It got easier to clean at the spider’s fur and the black of his fur began returning to his face and as he did so he even got used to the warm water.

“Is thissss better?” He asked the shorter demon, he knew that Arackniss had a secret thing for the snake’s hisses. 

“Y-yeah… it is.” Sir Pentious felt Arackniss briefly touch him, fingers running along his scales and shivered at the touch. He held onto one of Niss’ wrists, soaping it up just as he did at his other fur. The spider looked up at him and shot him a smile, the serpent did the same and continued cleaning the appendage. Looking down he saw the blood had gotten onto his own hand.

He didn’t like it. It hurt him to think about all the blood. Masking any potential discomfort in front of his lover, he quickly returned to his former smile, hoping Arackniss hadn’t noticed. 

The spider had winced in pain while he was scrubbing, which was odd since he swore he didn’t see any cuts in it before doing so. “Is something the matter, Niss? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked worriedly. Besides he felt he would figure out that last question later.

“Nah nah, I’m fine. No need to worry bout me.” He gripped the spider’s wrists even tighter, but not too tight as to hurt him. The words didn’t seem sincere to the serpent. Even more evident when Arackniss clutched at the back of his leg. It’s a shame since admittedly his weren’t entirely either. 

“L-Look, Niss… I-... I just want to help, ok?” He could feel himself on edge. Sir Pentious couldn’t keep up this charade any longer. He had to tell him, it wouldn’t feel right.

“I know…” said the spider before he held the snake closer. Using his other arms Arackniss had cupped his face, tracing his thumb along those scales that he loved. Pentious didn’t feel as though he deserved such contact. Thankful that the water masked his now watered eyes.

The spider leaned up and closed his eyes, lips pressing against the serpent’s. Usually whenever Arackniss kissed Pentious he felt nothing but love, he wanted nothing more than them.

This time he felt guilt.

His once watery eyes were now shedding tears, even noticeable through all the water pouring down on the two of them. He didn’t deserve this. 

“S-stop…” He said through the kiss, his hands on the spider’s shoulders released him from the intimacy.

“What?” The look in the spider’s face shifted quickly to that of worry.

“I said sssstop!” He slithered away from his love, curling up low into the floor while leaning into the wall of the shower. He could see the spider try to get closer to him, gripping his wound before sitting down on the shower floor next to him to console him.

“Please… don’t even look at me.” He wiped at his own tears but they still kept coming down. The spider felt heartbroken, what happened to the serpent to make him feel this way.

“Pent, please, what’s wrong? You can tell me what’s eatin’ ya up.” He placed his hand on his nearby tail, gently caressing it so as to soothe his serpent lover.

Arackniss wasn’t expecting Pentious to break down even more, crying into his shoulder. He felt like shit and didn’t even know what to do in this situation, so he placed his hand on the scaly back and tried his best to soothe him with his touch.

“I-I’m sorry…” This caught the spider off guard, he shouldn’t have to apologize, especially if it was him that made Pentious uncomfortable. He gave the serpent a small kiss to his temple and kept rubbing his back, what could he even say to such a thing?

“Ya don’t haveta apologi-“

“You don’t understand Niss.” The snake got his face out of the mobster’s shoulder and looked at him, eyes still red and drenched with tears. “I fucked up.”

“Pent, what the hell happened?” Arackniss’ concern was now heightened at this point. Pentious breathed in slowly, preparing himself for what he would tell his boyfriend.

“I-I… I k-, I can’t say it.” Pentious kept being hesitant, but Arackniss wanted to help, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

“C’mon Pent, I’m right here, whatever it is I’ll help ya.” He told his love, caressing his tail again, he felt Pentious shiver at the touch of his fur.

“That’s the problem…” The spider was taken aback. His presence was… a problem? Sir Pentious surely knew that he would do anything for him, right?

“Pent, what the fuck did ya do?” He told him, trying not to say it with any animosity. He just couldn’t grasp how him being there would be a problem.

“I think I killed your brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some more Pentniss in my lifebecause I couldn't help myself goddammit.  
> Also I can't believe I just graduated today, that's wild.  
> Also also, let me know your thoughts because I'm obligated to say it at this point lmao.


	5. I'm Not In The Fuckin' Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feared spider boss, father of the three spider siblings, Henroin, has some plans in the mix. But even he needs some relaxation every now and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to release this yesterday but my power went out so that's nice lol

“Whaddya mean you’re in the west side of the city!?!” Henroin exclaimed, spilling some of his now fourth glass of whiskey.

“Look I don't know what to tell ya boss but that’s where we are! He just drove past where you said his place was.” He should’ve known he was up to no good, that’s why he called these guys on his son after all.

“Well then keep following the fucker, I don’t pay ya to do jack shit!” The spider boss demanded. He sat down in his office chair after losing some of his balance.

“Well he doesn’t pay us much to begin with…”

“The fuck did I just hear!?” Henroin yelled into the phone, appalled at the audacity of someone to even think about questioning him, he made a mental note to have the caller’s buddy taken care of later.

“Hehe, it was nothin’ boss, we’re still tailin’ him…” Now this response had him feel better, the nervous chuckle having shown the boss that he was still in charge here.

“Well you better.” Henroin bitterly hung up the phone call and let out a sigh. He didn’t wanna do this, he really didn’t. But he couldn’t take any chances. Had anyone spotted Arackniss after he was obviously done from a job, he wouldn’t know what to do. Sure Arackniss knew how to handle himself in a fight, but he didn’t wanna take any chance where his son bit off more than he could chew. He wouldn’t tell him to his face, but he loved that boy.

But the now revealed information that he wasn’t where he said he‘d go intrigued the mob boss. What could his son be doing on the other side of the Pentagram? It’s not like the family had any connections to that side of town, hell they had hardly even conducted business over there to begin with. The whole thing was fishy to him.

He needed to relax, the thought of his own flesh and blood potentially doing something against the family had him on edge. Surely he wouldn’t do such a thing… right?

“Get yourself together man.” He slapped himself twice. Thankful that no one was home to witness this moment. He felt so pathetic. He stared at the cap for the bottle of whiskey for a bit before deciding to close it. He’ll save it for later, he wasn’t entirely in the mood for it now.

Before he could deteriorate into an even worse mood than he was in now, his phone began ringing again. He had to compose himself, get back into the Henroin everyone else knew and feared, not this drunk pathetic excuse he called a mob boss.

“What do ya want.” He said plainly yet firm, best not to start off too wild.

“Umm… daddy? It’s me, Molly.” Shit, he wasn’t expecting his daughter to pick up. Oh well might as well continue on with it.

“Sorry babygirl, though you were someone else for a second, do ya need anythin’?”

“Yeah actually I’m gonna stay out for a while longer, might even stay the night at… a friend's place.” The tone of her voice sounded off, even to the drunk spider boss with a lot on his mind.

“Molls, you sure you doin’ alright? I’m just makin’ sure. I could have one of my boys pick ya up.” He heard her nose sniffle, which was odd, he didn’t remember her being sick when she left.

“No- I mean… I’m fine, daddy. I just wanted to let ya know that is all.” Again with the sniffles. He didn’t feel like pestering any further, Satan knew he already had enough on his plate to worry about.

“Okay, just be safe, alright?” 

“Of course, love ya daddy, see ya soon.” Her usually higher toned voice sounded low and moody, quite unusual of her, given that she could brighten up a room with her mere presence. He didn’t like it. It could even bum him out if he wasn’t already so. She hung up before he could even say the words back to her. He just wanted to tell her that he loves her. Unlike his son, he wanted to give her affection.

The phone rang once more, Henroin didn’t even give himself a chance to see who was calling before picking up.

“What is it, baby?” He could feel the awkward confusion when he heard the voice on the other line clearly being a male.

“Uhh, boss?” He cursed himself silently, he should’ve just stayed quiet. But on the other hand if these goons even made a single peep about what he said then he could just whack em without anyone batting an eye.

“Fuck it never mind, what do ya got this time?” Clearly they called with a purpose, otherwise he’d do what he just thought about doing to them.

“Well Arackniss stopped by at this one mansion. Belongs to a Mister ‘Sir Pentious’, some wannabe overlord snake fuck. I say wannabe cuz all he does is turf wars in his fuckin’ airship or whateva, right now we’re just scopin’ out the joint from far though, see what comes up.” Sir Pentious, eh? Now what business did his son need that was so urgent he went over all bloodied up? He didn’t like the feeling of this whole ordeal with every waking moment that passed him by.

“Well you two stay there for now, keep me informed with whatever happens.” Henroin felt tired, even though he did jack shit this entire day. It just had to befamily problems that could make him act this way.

“You got it boss.”

Hanging up, he got up from his chair, a bit of strain with it as his big spider body wanted to just pass out in it, but he willed himself out of it. He just wanted a bath. Something to ease his mind. The head of Hell’s biggest mafia needed to relax too every once in a while, what would people do, make fun of him? And risk ending up on the recieving end of a bullet to the face? No one would risk that, not a chance.

He left his office and traversed the halls of his empty house. It was too dark, even for him. Maybe he needed this. Opening the door to his bathroom, he swiftly entered and turned on the water. Getting the right temperature, he let the tub fill up before stripping his clothes off. He looked down at his body, just a big, fluffy spider gut, he should do something about that, but at least he could hold himself decently well in a fight. Maybe. It’s been a while and many Italian dishes later he wasn’t sure. But who needs hand to hand combat when you’re loaded with weapons.

Shaking his thoughts away, he turned off the water, slowly putting a foot into the water before getting the rest in. He almost slipped in the water but got his balance back in order. At least he wasn’t THAT drunk. A mob boss slipping in water. Would’ve been some way to go, he couldn’t imagine the embarrassment of that. Everyone would laugh, even his children probably. Especially Anth- no, he let these thoughts go away as quick as he could. That one was not his offspring. No faggot would be one that he called his son as long as he was alive, or dead.

He laid in the water, appreciating the warmth of it all. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine a peaceful place. Some random island in the Caribbean… nah that wasn’t one he indulged in often. His vacation home in Long Island? Not enough sentimental value for him.

Italy. Yes this was it. He went at least twice a decade when he was alive, the law making it quite difficult to leave for the mother country, but he made do. Remembering the beauty of the many hills that adorned Sicily had him calm for the first time in a while. He wished he took the kids, they would’ve loved it. He missed this. Even if he knew it wouldn’t last, he just wanted this fleeting moment of calm.

_***RING*** _

Opening his eyes instantly, he began to forget about his home country as the blaring ring of his phone in his pants on the floor near the tub stayed in his ears. It was annoying to him, if he wasn’t expecting another call he would have broken the device with his bare hands for having interrupted a wonderful moment of peace. Yet he still couldn’t help but be mad. Staying in the tub, he leaned over to collect his pants, water dripping from his furry arm onto the floor below as he did so, further adding to his annoyance, as he grabbed his phone and answered.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!” Did he go a bit overboard? No, to him this was justified enough.

“Boss… it’s Arackniss. He’s getting outta that fuckin’ snake’s mansion. Looks like he’s aboutta le-.”

“Look Imma be straight with you guys. I’m not in the fuckin’ mood okay?” He rubbed his eyes, his annoyance at this whole situation that was unfolding.

“Well Arackniss is leavin right now, he looks frant-”

“What part of ‘I’m not in the fuckin’ mood’ don’t you guys get!” The spider boss amplified his temper so as to radiate an energy of anger that was felt by the two henchmen on the other line.

“Well then what do you want us to do boss?” Henroin didn’t really know, but if you’re the boss of a crime family then you gotta know, you gotta give the answers and whatnot. He had to say something.

“How bout ya leave my boy alone for the night… and I don’t fuckin’ know, maybe call some more boys and get that snake fucker for me, I wanna have a little chat with him tomorrow.”

“You got it boss.” He hung up the call and tossed the phone back onto his pile of clothes. He closed his eyes once more, trying to remember the times in Italy before he fell asleep in the bath water.

Meanwhile, two henchmen watched as Arackniss hightailed it out of Sir Pentious’ place. They wondered if Henroin was in the right headspace to give them that order, but they complied anyway. Best not to argue with him about it after all. One of them was typing the number for more backup when the other had a realization.

“Hey, did Arackniss have any blood on his face when he left?” The other looked confused as the ring for the number filled the silence in the air of the car.

“I dunno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma try to get the next chaper out before my birthday in a few days but if I don't then :P just wait longer


	6. No It Couldn't Be... Could It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly may be going through a lot, but at least some people are there to comfort her, she hoped it would all get better soon. Maybe it will...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in over a month, the first 3 weeks I literally had no free time to write but these last 2 I was lazy and that's my bad, don't worry I'll still be posting. ANYWAYS let's get onto the story, shall we?

It was all just too much for her.

All Molly wanted to do today was spend some time with her twin brother, it was too long since they last did so and she also wanted an excuse to leave the house. Yet that’s not what was in store. All she had was Angel Dust, practically dying in her arms before the fucking RADIO DEMON of all people was taking him away to try to do something.

Did she trust him? No not at all. For all she knew, he’d just kill him right then and there and proclaim it as an accident. Alastor wasn’t exactly known for his propensity to save lives after all. Just imagining what he could potentially be doing to Angel was just unbearable.

Well at least Angel’s friend Cherri Bomb could keep her company at least, a shoulder to cry on both literally and figuratively. But even then was that really enough? Who knows, certainly not Molly. She had too much going through her head to even think about it.

“You know Angie will get through this, right?” The feeling of her arm on the spider sister’s back trying her best to calm the troubled girl. The look on Cherri’s eye also reassured her as best as it could, though she could see that she was holding back some emotions of her own. 

“I know,” Molly said as she wiped away her tears as best as she could. “B-but why did it have ta be Anthony?”

Cherri didn’t know what to say to that, and Molly knew it. She really didn’t expect her to say anything if she was being honest, but the spider sister wanted an answer. 

Why him? 

While she was aware of what happened to her brother, she still has yet to fully take it all in, and she didn’t know if she wanted to. Molly didn’t feel so well. She wasn’t sure what was happening but she didn’t like it.

“I’m gonna…I don’t know, I’m sorry I just need to be alone right now.” The spider sister walked away from the one-eyed girl until she was out of sight, then proceeded to run to the closest bathroom she could find. Opening the door, she quickly ran to the toilet, practically falling in her knees to do so, and let it all out. It wasn’t a good feeling at all and frankly the spider wasn’t sure about anything really, but she felt slightly relieved. While the quietness that once housed the restroom was taken over by the sound of the arachnid puking her insides out, she could also hear the door open behind her before feeling some hands grasp at her hair, pulling it back.

“Don’t want your nice hair to get all messy now, do ya?” If Molly didn’t feel like absolute shit right about now she would’ve blushed at Cherri’s words. She tried to let out a “thank you” to the girl but felt the urge to practically spew out all her insides. The spider felt the grip on her hair tighten as it was pulled back more. Relieved once more, she flushed the toilet before they both sat on the bathroom floor, turning to face the one eyed girl.

“Th-thanks…” After wiping away at her mouth, a small smile crept upon her face, Cherri’s warming up to her as well.

“Don’t mention it. B’sides I know ya would’ve done the same for me.” Molly gave her a nod, reassuring the girl. Cherri leaned forward a bit, cupping the face of the spider, her thumb wiped at some tears she didn’t even know she had on her.

“Angie is tough, we’ve both seen him at his worst… like I remember points where he preferred death. He’ll get through this, I just know it.” Cherri’s words helped more than she realized. Her dear brother Anthony had gone through worse, seeing him when they were both alive was horrible. The suffering she saw before he- she couldn’t bear it. He could get through this.

He just had to.

Molly hugged the one eyed girl in front of her, Cherri reciprocating the hug as well. They were there for what seemed like hours, yet Molly didn’t mind. Whatever made her feel even a bit better through this whole ordeal helped tremendously. The two girls soon released from each other’s grasp, Cherri fixed at Molly’s hair to get a better look at her.

“Wanna start heading back? The spider girl nodded back. Cherri Bomb stood up and extended her hand to the spider sitting on the floor. Taking her hand, Cherri helped her get on her feet, Molly couldn’t help but shoot her another smile.

While heading back to the lobby, the two girls heard what could only be a certain deer demon walking down the stairs. Through her tear filled eyes, Molly could make out the one smile that never seemed to fade away. Alastor, the radio demon. He was alone too, Molly couldn’t help but wonder about Angel.

“WHAT HAPPENED! TELL US HE’S O-okay…” Charlie exclaimed as she ran up to the deer, grabbing at his chest before realizing what she’s just done and lets go of him, returning to her girlfriend’s grasp. “He is okay, right?” She asks again in a much softer tone compared to before.

Alastor’s ever present smile didn’t seem to fade at the feeling of Charlie’s touch. Molly didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing though.

“Oh no need to fret right now Charlie, my dear fellow Angel is fine and dandy if I say so mysel-“

“Let me go see him!” Exclaimed the spider sister, interrupting the deer in the process.

The look on his face was unfathomable. Molly is pretty sure she’s one of the few demons who’s ever interrupted him and lived this long before. Though he hesitated for a moment, he gave a reassuring nod towards the girl, she sighs in relief.

Walking along the hallways with Alastor felt odd, like being with an authority figure. Strangely the spider sister didn’t entirely mind.

“So… uh how long will he be in the room for?” She asks the radio demon. Since he’s still there she assumed he’d need more time for recovery.

“No need to worry my darling, Angel is mostly fine, a few hours, maybe the rest of the night to get his energy up then he’s all yours!” He seemed to know what he was talking about, that assured Molly a bi-, wait did he say the rest of the night?

“Wait did you say the rest of the night?” Alastor gave the girl a questioning look, he almost looked confused.

“Why yes I did, will that be troublesome for you?”

“Yeah, damn I need to call my dad… he doesn’t know I’m here. I’d prefer to keep it that way too.” Alastor could sense the trouble that came with it, her change in tone gave that away all to easily.

“Hmm… well the room is coming up soon my dear, you could just call him and sort out any arrangements before we get to Angel.” She nodded towards the radio demon. Once they arrived in front of the room, he stepped inside, presumably to talk with Anthony for a bit.

Molly took out her phone, scrolling through until she found her dad’s contact. Her finger hovered over it for a bit before hesitantly she pressed on it. The ringing waiting for her dad to pick up was almost agonizing. However he finally picked up.

“What do ya want?” That caught her off guard, he never spoke to her like that, all blunt and serious, like he was talking to the other mobsters.

“Umm… daddy? It’s me, Molly.”

“Sorry babygirl, thought you were someone else for a second, do ya need anythin’?” That was better, was as much better as it could be for her dad.

“Yeah actually I’m gonna stay out for a while longer,” her mind drifting to Angel and what his potential state was at, it also drifted over to her newfound friend in Cherri Bomb, “might even stay the night at… a friend’s place.” She almost slipped up with the “friend” bit, potential danger around her dad. What he would do to her if she even muttered anything else ran through her head as well.

“Molls, you sure you doin’ alright? I’m just makin’ sure. I could have one of my boys pick ya up.” Before she spoke her nose felt runny, being in the verge of tears with her dad wasn’t exactly ideal either, but she felt she could suppress them for a bit.

“No- I mean… I’m fine daddy. I just wanted to let ya know that’s all.”

“Okay, just be safe, alright?” He sounded a bit hesitant to her, or maybe he was just drunk as hell, either one, or both, could be it knowing him.

Just like most days.

“Of course, love ya daddy, see ya soon.” She hung up quickly before anything else could be said. She composed herself before opening the door to the room.

There he was, Angel sat on the bed, fur still looked bloody even through his bandages but for the most part he looked to be on the path to recovery. His smile has brightened too, though she suspected that was on account of him chatting away with the radio demon. Once the two demons noticed her, the stopped their conversation to look at her. Angel himself looking down quickly, his arms all holding each other.

“Ahem, I’ll just be on my way then, you two carry on.” Alastor exited the room, taking a glance at the spider siblings on the way out.

“Hehe, hey Molls, sorr-“ Angel’s words were cut off by Molly giving him a tight hug, tears running down her face again.

“Don’t go dying around me again! Ya had me scared as shit!” She gave her brother a kiss to the forehead once her words were finished, Angel couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he blushed.

“Oh come on, it was nothin’ I haven’t been through already.” He returned the favor by kissing her on the cheek. This put the crying girl at ease for now. “Also be careful with the chest fluff ok? I may be tough as shit but I’m still fragile too ya know, hehe” 

“Oh right… sorry ‘bout that. Does it still hurt?” She asked with intrigue.

“Eh, it has its moments but I’m doin’ fine. I’m just pissed about all the blood I gotta wash off later. I can already tell that it’s gonna be a bitch.” Angel adjusted his bandages to get a glimpse of what was to come. “I didn’t get any on ya, did I?”

Molly looked down on her own clothes, a bit of not so dried blood stood out. Under other circumstances she would’ve been shocked yet right now it didn’t matter. She was just glad to have Angel back.

“It’s alright, I’ll wash it off later Anthony. Besides you should get some rest… or wash off, I could call the radio demon over to help ya with that. It’s your call.” Molly teased at her brother, grinning in delight as his bright red blush on his face confirmed to her that it worked.

“Oh come on don’t be silly, he’s done more than enough.” His blushed face subsided and went back to normal, but he looked down. She began to think she said the wrong thing right about now. “B’sides I’m pretty sur-, actually I know he ain’t into that typa shit.”

Molly cringed at the thought, clearly Angel wasn’t taking her attempt at humor lightly. Still she didn’t want him to be even more bummed out about this situation than he had to.

“So… uhh, how d-did that happen?” She told him, both to change the subject and out of curiosity.

“Do ya really wanna know? Plus don't ya gotta go back home to dad soon anyways?” He 

“It’s alright Anthony I got time, plus dad may have been drunk as hell when I called him so he let me stay out the whole night.”

“Dad? Let you? The WHOLE night? Yeah he had to be drunk as fuck cuz no way in hell would he otherwise.” He said, and frankly he wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah no kidding, it probably helped that I said I’d stay at a friend’s place rather than here.”

“Any particular FRIEND you wanna stay with?” Angel retaliated the innuendo from earlier with one of his own, and just like before it achieved the desired outcome with an embarrassed spider sister blushing profusely.

“N-no… it was just to get dad off my back is all…” Molly could feel her cheeks burning. She probably deserved that to be honest.

“Yeah I thought so, hehehe. But seriously thanks for checking up on me sis, I appreciate it.” A softer smile of his began to form, prompting the spider sister to shoot one back at him.

“It’s no biggie Anthony, you would’ve done the same for me.” She hugged the spider a second time, this time more careful than the last time so as to not hurt his chest again. They sat with each other in silence but it was a comfortable silence, a silence that wasn’t awkward for either of them. While hugging him, she felt a vibration coming from her pocket, a few more of them followed.

“So uhh, you gonna check em or not?” Her brother questioned.

“It wouldn’t hurt to see I guess…” Letting go of him, Molly pulled out her phone, even through text she could tell Charlie sounded frantic

Charlie: UMM…

Charlie: GET DOWN HERE!

Charlie: NOOOWWWWW!!!!!

Charlie: please?

Charlie: IT’S URGENT

That’s odd, urgent but not urgent enough to mention it over text. Molly was confused. Angel took a glance at the phone, seeing what Charlie wrote to her.

“Charlie may be, how do I put this… eccentric, yeah eccentric. She may be eccentric but if she has something to worry about you can go, I’m still gonna be here.” 

“Are ya sure, I still wanna be here with ya though.”

“I’ll be fine, Molls. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself. Or I’ll convince Al to take me to the bath or somethin’.” They both laughed at the thought for a second.

“Okay, okay, see ya soon Anthony.” Molly turned towards the door and walked to it. Once she opened it she turned to her brother, she shot him a smile and waved him goodbye, he did the same before she closed the door.

As the door closed Molly walked towards the direction the lobby was located. She took out her phone to let Charlie know that she was on her way over. As she got closer to the lobby, she could hear a bit of a commotion coming from the area. This prompted her to increase her speed. What the hell was going on over there?

“You told me he’s here! Let me see him goddamn it!”” That voice, although faint from where she could here, she swore she recognized it. No it couldn’t be… could it? “Come on, JUST LET ME SEE THE MAN, ALRIGHT!” Once she was at the top of the stairs her suspicions were confirmed. A short, black spider that she knew all too well.

“A-Arackniss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as per usual, any constructive criticism is okay with me, and I'll try to update it soon! :)


	7. Ya Would've Done The Same For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their job to bring Sir Pentious back the the mob leader himself, Henroin. However being able to bring down the snake is much easier said than done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post at all, it's just that this past month has not been nice to me in the slightest, but I won't bore you with those details though, I'm just glad I can post this now! I just hope you guys like this one, hell I've made it twice as long as normal for you guys, so enjoy!

“Wait you said HOW many other guys!?!” 

“Look, all I’m askin’ for is about 5, maybe 10 more men? I don’t exactly know what the fuck I’m dealin’ with here.” It’s pretty true, all he knows is what he hears about on the news, and the news fucking sucks.

“Well you better know what the fuck you’re dealin’ with here because I’m not riskin’ any of my boys for nothin’ alright?” What the hell is his deal? As a partner to the family shouldn’t he just go along with these things?

“Come on, we had an agreem-“

“No, I had an agreement with Henroin, the boss, not you ya little shit. Now why should I risk MY boys just cuz you wanna bring down some wannabe overlord sack of shit snake, huh?” He was getting pretty damn tired with this man. If the family didn’t have important deals and connections with him, he felt as though he would go over to his compound and just pop a cap right between his eyes.

“You know he put me up to this, right?”

“Really? Well imma need some proof or something’ cuz I ain’t doin’ a damn thing till he signs off on it.” Really playing hard to get, huh. The spider could just feel the toll of working with him just pile on and on.

“Is there any way we can do this already?” 

“No dice.” Vance mumbled some inaudible curses towards the man. He may not like the fucker but he still didn’t wanna make him mad.

“How bout after we do this, we’ll partake in one of your ventures solely for you.”

“And you wanna do this behind his back?”

“Not so much behind his back, more of a… how do I say this? A favor, yeah I like the sound of that, a favor for a partner.” He knew Henroin wouldn’t like this, not in a million years. If the family was to ever partake in a job they needed a cut no matter what. Doing things for free was an absurd thought. But whatever it took to get this shit done, he was willing to go along with it.

“Whatever you say, alright I’m sendin’ 5 guys over. They all better be back without a fuckin’ scratch on any of em or it’s your fuckin’ loss Vance!”

“You have my wor-“ The asshole hung up. What else did he expect, let’s be real here.

“You’re a real dumbass, ya know that?” Said Paulie, the other spider mobster. He doesn’t exactly mean the insult, even if Vance could admittedly be an idiot sometimes. He adjusted his seat so he was practically laying down in the car.

“You’re classy, ya know that?” He retorted back to his friend.

“What else can I say, goin’ behind the boss’ back for this? I like ya a lot and all but this won’t end well.” 

“Shut the fuck up, ya know it had to be done ya fag.” Vance shot back at him. He may have been his good friend but he won’t have any of that shit.

“I’m just sayin’ that if the boss hears about your little deal then we’re fucked.” Paulie moved his hat to cover his eyes, wanting to take a nap and wait until the aforementioned backup arrives to help in their little escapade.

“I’m well aware of that, no need to rub it in.”

“Whateva, now wake me up when they come, will ya?.” Lazy fuck always takes naps when he can, Vance can’t even blame him really because there wasn’t much to do out here this time.

“Sure, I guess…” He said, taking a look over at the other spider who nodded back to him. Just endless waiting now. The best he could do is one up with a plan of attack really. But what would 7 spiders do against that snake, because if what he was aware of was correct then he better come up with something.

The silent route or the guns blazing? 

Guns blazing could mean more harm to the lot of them by alerting the serpent, even if it was effective against the family’s other opponents this one was different, he actually has a plethora of weapons to fight back with them. Or what if there’s the off chance that they accidentally kill the bastard, then this’ll all have been for nothing.

But the sneaky route poses its own problems. He wasn’t sure how the other guys or even Paulie and himself would act once inside. What’s the layout? Does he have his own henchmen inside to spot them? Eh he’ll figure it out soon enough. 

Vance checked the time and realized that being in his thoughts hardly passed the time well, only 15 minutes of hypothetical thoughts and the other spiders wouldn’t arrive for another hour. Well that was a letdown. He thought about thinking over some more plans and whatnot before he looked over at his sleeping friend next to him. He was knocked out, Paulie was also a quiet sleeper too so thankfully there was no snoring to annoy him. He lightly lifted up his hat to see his eyes were closed and he didn’t wake up. Definitely asleep.

For a moment he thought about resting his eyes too, it wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like there’s a better way to pass the time. Vance closed his eyes, the darkness not doing much for him but then again he wasn’t big on sleep. It always takes him a while to sleep, but thankfully this time was quicker than most. His last bit of consciousness felt kind of nice too if he was being honest.

——

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

The sounds of loud, but quick knocks against the glass window startled him a bit, he thought for a moment someone was trying to kill him, not the first time that’s happened either. But then again if he was to have a murder attempt on him while he was sleeping he wouldn’t have even woken up.

Looking up, he could see the boys that were to assist them on the job finally came. Vance quickly rolled down the window, blinking quickly to get the tired look off his face.

“So umm, we here to take the snake or what?” Said one of the guys, he talked faster and higher pitched than he anticipated.

“Uh yeah yeah, hold on just gimme a sec.” He quickly shook Paulie awake, eliciting a nice reaction from him. 

“Hey what the hell man! The fuck is your deal!” He said, a punch to the arm was more than expected at this point.

“They’re here already you asshole.”

“Shit already? Well damn I was sleepin’ good too.”

“Well you ain’t sleepin’ right now so get your ass outta the car.”

“Yeesh what crawled up your ass and died today?”

“Just hurry up or you’ll be the one dyin’ today alright.”

Once the two quit bickering they exited the vehicle, meeting up with the boys to go and capture this wretched serpent.

“So let’s just go in and take the bastard already.” Said one of the spiders.

“Trust me if it was that simple I wouldn’t have even called ya over here.” Vance rolled his eyes, maybe he was better off with just Paulie.

“Well what do you suggest we do then, smartass?” The condescending tone of his voice just made him wanna put a hole right in his goddamn head.

“You can either go grab a shottie and blast into his home like a damn idiot, go in nice and sneaky, or stay out here and go fuck yourself.” He added a smug as hell smile to his face at the addition of those last two words. He heard Paulie about to snort in laughter but he quickly stopped himself.

“Fuckin’ hell, fine have it your way then, I don’t get paid nearly enough for this shit…” Being satisfied with winning this round against the bastard, Vance looked over towards Sir Pentious’ mansion. He pretty much talked himself into going the quiet route during his little rant, now he figures he must go by example and take initiative.

“Ok look, imma look for a safe way in. Make sure there’s no traps or whatever that might kill u-“

“Arackniss used the front door earlier, can’t we just go in through there?” Interjected Paulie. 

“Front doors are too damn obvious. Why would you even consider it? Plus he more than likely would’ve installed security there.” The front door, that was almost laughable. Maybe with a different target, he’s done it on many hits before but it didn’t seem right on this particular occasion. Just not trustworthy enough.

“Look how bout ya hang back here with these guys while I go take a look, I’ll let ya know when to strike.”

“Sounds like a plan.” The other spiders almost said in unison. Quite creepy if you ask me.

Vance holstered his gun before departing from the group and sneakily climbed the fence as far away to the right from the main gate as possible to the property, admittedly a bit stupid on his part but it caught him off guard that there were no security measures already taking care of him. There’s no way someone with this much notoriety had such lax defense, for his own home no less. Staying along the darkest edges of the yard, he quietly but quickly made his way close to the house. 

It was even bigger up close, even bigger than the boss’ house. Who knew how many rooms this bad boy had at its disposal. As he got closer he could see quite a few round-ish beings (were they eggs?) roaming what would be the backyard area. 

“Yeah… not goin’ back there.” He told himself. Going back towards the front, he could make a visual of the front door. Seriously nothing? No cameras or lasers or nothing out of the ordinary? This was almost weirding him out. Maybe he was just paranoid. 

Looking back up to the house, Vance thought maybe he could get to one of the windows. He is a spider after all so climbing isn’t out of the picture entirely, but then again it wasn’t something he’s done in a while. He just hoped that at least one was open. Hesitantly he places two of his hands against the wall, the pay better be worth this. Thankfully he stuck onto the wall, quick yet quiet, didn’t want anyone to notice him after all. The window was almost within his reach at this point. He reached up and slowly peeled up through the glass, empty as can be. Pushing up on it revealed to be locked though, so much for that. 

Well there was another window to his right, shouldn’t take that long this time. Vance took another look around, making sure no one had spotted him yet before taking another move. Glancing over to his car, the other spiders and Paulie were waiting and more than likely bored as all hell. The creatures in the backyard did nothing that alarmed him yet. The front of the house was empty.

Seems good to go. Moving along, he grabbed hold of the windowsill and practically rested upon it. Luckily for him the window was loose. Perfect. His top set of arms pushed the window up while the bottom set lifted him up on the windowsill, his knees resting upon it and he almost made his way inside.

***THUD***

Turns out the window was too loose, the second he let go of it, the fucking thing just slammed onto his head. Losing balance, Vance fell from the second story window down into some bush below. He was sure he made some noise.

“Ow… fuck me.” He told himself as quietly as he could, removing his hat and rubbing the top of his head. Thankfully the bush broke most of his fall.

“Hey did you hear something?” He heard one of the creatures ask. If they found him he’d be a dead man.

“Eh I dunno. Might just be Mr. Bossman.”

“You’re probably right.” Vance let out a sigh of relief, these things must be fucking stupid to not even think of looking, not that he was complaining. 

As he tried to get up off of the bush, the spider fell backwards, again hitting his head but this time against the wall. He just couldn’t catch a break tonight, even if he had the world’s biggest glove.

“Ahh, fuckin’ son of a bi- what the…” He was about the punch the dude of the house before he may have been gifted this stroke of luck. A vent. It has to lead to somewhere in this damn mansion. It only took injuries and a hit (literally) to his pride to find it. He may not be the smallest spider in the mob, not by a long shot with the boss’ midget of a son, but it seemed big enough to fit him. He dusted off his hat and carefully placed it back on his head. He looked on the ground and bush to make sure he didn’t drop his gun before he entered into the vent.

Crawling through a vent at nearly midnight was not how he envisioned he’d spend his night earlier today, but hey whatever the boss asks for he’ll do it. Every so often he’d pass by a vent that led to a room, but he wasn’t sure about them. Some were too open, like the one that led to the kitchen. Another was to a bedroom, but who knows when that damn snake will arrive there. 

Bingo, a small closet. He peeked through the vent, and thankfully it was dusty. Perfect, he would get out from here. Before he stood up, he looked underneath the door to the closet to make sure no one was within the vicinity. No shadows, no sound, almost seemed lifeless. The spider took this as his opportunity to stand up, stretching his arms really quickly, before he came out of the closet. 

Fuck.

Of course it led to the main hallway. Vance could feel himself exposed in the middle of empty nothingness. The thought of the snake just coming out of nowhere becoming a very considerable option now. 

Out of nowhere he could here the front door begin to open, Vance quickly ducked back into the closet. Staying in silence he could hear… wait, footsteps? Opening the closet door revealed Paulie and those good for nothing goons.

“You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me…” All of them turned around to face him at the sound of his voice.

“Oh hey, we thought we heard somethin’ so we came over and one of these guys told us that the front door was open, ain’t that fuckin’ sick!” Paulie eagerly told him, not even minding Vance’s disheveled and gloomy state. 

“Whoopty-fuckin’-hoo, you guys didn’t listen. Now try ya stay quiet if at all possible okay?” He told the lot of them, too disappointed in them that they used the front door like idiots, mad at Sir Pentious and/or Arackniss for not locking the goddamn door, and himself for wasting his own time on this PLUS ruining his second favorite suit.

“Hey, do you guys hear that?” One of the goons asked the rest of them. Confused, Paulie motioned for the rest of them to quiet down. Listening ever more closely, Vance could make out a distinct sound. Was that… crying?

“Yeah, sounds like some weird ass cry or whatever.”

“Well don’t fuckin’ talk ya dumbass, we gotta look for it.”

“Do we really?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I thought we were lookin’ for that snake?”

“It might be the snake ya idiot.”

Vance and Paulie both looked at each other, mad but not surprised, as the boys began to talk with no end in sight. 

“Can you guys just shut the fuck up already!” Paulie said in as quiet of a voice he could while still getting his point across. This caught them off guard as they viewed Vance as the tough and mean one of the two and didn’t expect him to yell at them.

“Uh sure… let’s go then.” With that they set off around the mansion as quietly as they can, looking for the origin of the cry that they just heard. With the mansion being as big as it is, they decided to split up into smaller groups. Vance of course picked the only man he could trust in Paulie to explore with him. 

There were almost too many rooms to explore even if they were certain that it was just on the first floor. A lot of rooms, he assumed they were for those creatures in the backyard. A singular bathroom for some reason. Ooh a weapons closet, this’ll come in handy. The two of them each took an extra weapon for themselves, Vance with a machine gun and Paulie took a shotgun.

As they kept walking the duo heard the cry come even closer, they heard through a door and when they opened it they came across what seemed to be the biggest room in the whole mansion. A large ship sat in the middle, it needed lots of repairs though. The rest of it seemed to be a workshop of sorts. The cries echoed from here, this had to be where Pentious was, if the cries are even from him at least. 

As they snuck through the workshop, they hid behind some boxes that littered the place. Biding time until they knew when to strike. There were a few tables and stations here and there too but nothing else besides tools and the ship, but he doubts the snake is in there so that doesn’t leave too many options. The two spiders looked over at each other and nodded in unison, each taking out their newly acquired weapons if things went awry. Walking up to the table where the noise came from revealed a sad noodle of a snake crying to himself alone in his workshop. To get his attention, Paulie cocked the shotgun, earning the attention of Sir Pentious.

The sound of the shotgun visibly surprised him, he even stopped crying. The quietness however was short lived. The serpent used his tail to throw the two spiders back towards the boxes, the crash echoed throughout the workshop. Scrambling back up, they aimed their weapons in the direction of Sir Pentious. Pentious knew he was outmatched right now. He raised his hands above the table he was hiding from, Vance and Paulie let him come up. The uncomfortable silence between the 3 of them was very evident. Pentious kept looking down while they aimed at him, Vance soon realized why he kept looking down. 

A fucking gun.

Pentious eyeballed it, looking down at it but looking up to face the two gunmen. As fast as he could he grabbed the weapon before ducking down under the table, avoiding the hail of bullets that surely would’ve severely injured him.

“Look asshole, our boss just wants to have a talk with ya. Nothin’ more, nothin’ less.”

“Really? And why should I listen to you two scoundrelssss?” The pissed off tone in his voice was evident, hell Vance didn’t even entirely blame him. But still, a job is a job.

“Maybe cuz we have you outmatched here ya filthy snake.” Paulie answered his question.

“I’ll have you know I just showe- never mind that. You’re right. I won’t shoot, just let me get back up…” The snake slowly got up, his aim at the two spiders still there to continue their standoff.

“You wanna put that thing away already?” Vance told him, clearly annoyed at this whole situation, nothing he hasn’t been in before.

“Only if both of yourssss are too.” So he wants to play this game huh? Paulie looked over at him, his aim still on the damn snake. 

“Are we really gonna fuckin’ listen to him?” The look on him was baffled, they had the upper hand yet were gonna follow the orders of the wretched serpent.

“Just do it Paulie, follow my lead.” He said quietly to the other spider. The two began to lower their weapons, they could see Sir Pentious do the same as well. It seemed as though the tension in the room was going down a bit.

That was before the barrage of footsteps outside the workshop. God fucking damnit. 

“OH SHIT! HE’S IN HERE GUYS!” Said one of the boys, followed by more of them. The serpent’s eyes began to widen and he pulled the trigger of the gun. 

***CLICK***

Jammed. He was fucked.

“Goddamnit Aracknisssss…” Vance could hear the snake say before he threw the gun towards them and slithered off. Paulie ducked, but one of the goons behind him wasn’t as quick since he was belted right in the face by the gun.

“Ahh fuck! My nose!” He could hear him writhing in pain. It almost would’ve made him chuckle if they weren’t on a job right now.

“Get the bastard already!”

Going all around the workshop, Sir Pentious dodges the mobsters as best as he could while being both defenseless and surrounded. The mobsters were sick of it at this point. Vance feared that the others might just shoot the snake just because they were done with this situation. Soon enough however Pentious climbed his way into his dilapidated airship.

“Aww no fuckin’ way I’m goin’ in that deathtrap.” Said one of the goons. True, it looked like it was one bad hit to it away from falling apart.

“Well cmon, some of us gotta go in that thing, right?” Just wanting anyone willing to go in, he was thankful Paulie and one goon went in with him. It took a bit to get it but it was manageable. 

Once inside, it was evident how massive the airship was. Finding the snake would be one hard task.

Or maybe not.

Not even 15 seconds inside and the three of them were attacked by the slimy bastard. His tail knocked Paulie out of the ship, and with only two of them left, the snake began to coil around them to crush them.

“F-fuck… let go of me ya slitherin’ fuck-“ Was all he could muster, Vance and the lone goon tried with all their might to escape from the snake’s tight grasp. 

“Don’t. EVER!” He began to coil himself around the two even tighter now.

“EVER attack me in my own home!” Like before, it was even tighter now, Vance swore he heard a rib crack. Yet even with that he had the last laugh.

“How bout in your airship ya bastard?” Sir Pentious turned around at the familiar voice to find Paulie again having climbed back up into the ship. Grabbing hold of the shotgun, he slammed the butt of it against the snake's face twice. It was evident he was knocked unconscious, hell one of his fangs looked to be chipped too. This released his hold on the two spiders, who immediately began to breath air again.

“F-fuck… I c-can’t thank ya e-... enough…” Vance told his friend, hesitantly giving him a hug, which Paulie reciprocated.

“Eh don’t fret, ya would’ve done the same for me.” Paulie smiled back at him. Vance could’ve sworn he saw a faint blush, he almost felt himself warm up too.

“Umm if you two homos are done with your little moment, let’s tie this fucker up before he wakes up, yeah?” Said the goon, having regained his breath. The other two spiders gave him a look before ultimately agreeing on the matter. The three of them dragged the blacked out snake out of the airship (which was hard as hell considering how big he is).

“Okay, now since you fags didn’t help us out up there, the least you could do is find us some rope to tie this fucker up before he wakes up, got it?” The others nodded and scavenged for some rope or anything that could be used to tie Pentious up, Vance meanwhile they did so went over to collect the gun that the snake threw at them and tucked it away in his inside jacket pocket. Since no rope appeared to be used by the snake at all, they settled on some linens they stole from one of the rooms outside the workshop.

“Now everyone lift so this’ll be easier on us, take him to our car and we’re done with this shitshow.” It took a little under 10 minutes for the 7 of them to drag Sir Pentious out of the mansion and into Vance’s car. It would’ve been quicker but one of the goons kept complaining all his hands were hurting so he had some periodic stops. Once at the car, they stuffed him into the back seat and closed the door, the whole ordeal now over with.

“Thank you guys, I- uh… I appreciate the help.” He stammered out to the goons reluctantly, but still felt the need to thank them for their efforts.

“And I appreciate this fuckin’ broken nose asshole, the pay better be worth it!” Of course that was the response he got.

“Look if a little broken nose has ya complaining’ then I dunno if you’re cut out for the mob life my friend.” Paulie told the asshole goon, earning a scowl from him.

“Whatever, let’s get out of here, let these two deal with that fucker.” All of them got in their car and got away from the area, leaving Vance, Paulie, and Sir Pentious’ unconscious body in the middle of the mostly dark and empty street, kept somewhat alive by glowing pentagram in the sky.

“So… I say we did pretty good back there.” Paulie told his friend, catching him off guard.

“Yeah, I’d say we did, hehe.” He chuckled at the whole situation, can’t stay mad for too long I guess.

“I think we should get goin’ though, I don’t think I like this side of town too much.” 

“I feel ya, let’s drop this fucker off at one of the warehouses, I don’t want him in the car with us for too long.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” The two spiders hopped in the car, started it, and began to drive away from the dreaded mansion.

“So… after we drop him off, wanna go grab a bite to eat or something.” Paulie asked Vance, he seemed more restrained with it than usual.

“Well I dunno how many places’ll be open at this time of night...” It was pretty damn late, almost everything would be closed for sure, Paulie looked out the window at the mention of the time. “But if we do find somethin’ then yeah, I’d like that.” Vance smiled over at his friend, he wouldn’t let him see it but he was hiding a small blush to go along with it.

* * *

Egg boi #82 walked around the mansion for a while now, he just had to get away from the other eggs. He didn’t mind them but sometimes he just had to do his own thing. It was very quiet in the mansion, usually when Mr. Bossman asked them to leave the mansion he made a lot of noise. It was strange to say the least. Wandering around a bit more, he explored the rooms of the other egg bois. Just like all the other rooms, they were the same.

Eh.

He arrived at his own room that he shared with quite a few other eggs. Strange, one of the beds is messy, looks like they’re gonna be in trouble soon. When they’re in trouble, they get yelled at, #82 didn’t like getting yelled at.

Entering the workshop, he was definitely surprised to find that Mr. Bossman wasn’t working on something, heck he wasn’t even in here. Plus his workshop was messier than the bed. 

Could Mr. Bossman even punish himself? 

Strange.

“Mr. Bossman?” #82 called out, yet no response. He tried a few more times.

Maybe he just went to go get something, he thought to himself. He also felt bored, best to go back outside with the rest of the eggs.

As he headed out of the workshop he found a hat on the floor that he’s never seen before. Definitely not like the one Mr. Bossman has. It was smaller than his by a lot. The egg put it on his head, he liked the fit of it.

He kept it on and closed the workshop before heading out of the mansion. He may not have found the boss but he found a pretty cool hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, so if you have anything to say about the story I'd love to hear it, good or bad I'm ready for it. I hope y'all like these OCs but we'll see what happens.


	8. It Was All A Big Blur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Pentious told Arackniss about the potential state of his brother, so he is compelled to go seek after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my Los Angeles Lakers won the championship, i was happy enough to speed up the process and finish up this damn chapter, sorry for being inconsistent as all hell. With work and college, it's really tying me up right now but I haven't abandoned this fic, trust me.

It was all a big blur once those words came out of his beloved serpent’s mouth. After that he didn’t remember much. Of course he knew he stepped out of that shower and got dressed, much to Sir Pentious’ dismay. He just couldn’t recall doing it. Just like he couldn’t recall racing out of the mansion and into his car and hightailing it out of there. 

“I think I killed your brother.”

Arackniss didn’t know how to process that. Speeding his way across the pentagram to that shitty hotel Angel said he was staying at was all he had on his mind. He needed to know if it was true. Sure he could’ve been more focused on the road, even though he was driving so fast you could barely focus on it anyways, but at this point he could care less, all that mattered was his brother.

Like the previous actions, he could not recall how long it took him to get to the hotel, he barely knew how he got there in the first place, not that he cared how he got there to begin with. Arackniss’ mind kept going all over the place and he couldn’t stand it one bit. 

Arackniss exited the vehicle and came upon the doors of the hotel, almost limping his way through as the pain from earlier on in the day really started to kick in. He just felt a pit of emptiness form inside of him. At this point he kind of wished he hadn’t just left his poor snake and ask him what the fuck he meant by that, yet he was far too late with that.

No turning back now. He slammed open the doors, seeing the faces of employees that he sort of recognized but in his mind right now it really didn’t matter to him who they were.

He just wanted some answers really. That’s all he wanted. Yet none of these people are giving him anything besides some empty words. The spider didn’t know what he was saying, or yelling as a matter of fact. Did these people deserve to get yelled at? Honestly no, but in the heat of the moment there wasn’t much else he felt like doing. Some threats that meant nothing, a plea, whatever it took to find out if what happened to his brother was true.

“A-Arackniss?”

That was all he needed to hear. Through all of his noise, he was able to pick up on the sound of what appeared to be his dear sister. Instead of yelling at these people from this shitty hotel, he stopped to face her. Molly stood at the top of the stairs, looking at him as if she hadn’t seen him in years, though with how often he works that might as well be the case.

“Molls?” Was all Arackniss was able to weakly muster up. He practically ran up the stairs as fast as his tiny legs were able to take him and hugged his sister, she gave him a kiss to the forehead as he did so.

“Nissy, what the hell are ya doin’ over here? I’ve been tryna call ya all damn day!” She told him once she let go of his embrace. 

“Look Molls, shit got dicey when I did a job for pops and this asshole tried to fuckin’ stabbed me but my phone took the damage, that’s why I didn’t pick up.” At the mention of him being in danger and almost getting himself killed, Molly gasped. Arackniss realized telling her he almost died today too wasn’t the best idea.

“B-but I’m alright now, it’s nothin’ to worry about.” He hugged her back again, trying to soothe her as best as he could. “Enough about me, where’s Anthony?”

“He’s fine from what I’ve seen, better than I thought actually. Alastor, the radio demon, he fixed him up pretty good” Upon hearing that, Arackniss let out the biggest sigh of relief he had, for a while he thought he lost him.

He had to let Pent know later.

“C-can I go see him?” He asked her. It was only right to see him, he was his brother after all.

“I don’t see why not, just stick with me okay?” The shorter spider nodded towards his sister. Following her lead his mind began to wander. He knew Molly said Angel was alright but he couldn’t help but think if that was just to appease his mind. 

Or maybe he’s just overreacting. Well to be fair how could he not. His baby brother, shot in the cold fucking blood. Arackniss has had his fair share of crossfire, but so far he hasn’t had anything too lethal. He didn’t like being like this at all, but sometimes you just can’t help it.

The walk down the corridor was one of the longest walks he’s ever had to take. Just the buildup and anticipation of seeing him for the first time in a while, no less in his condition of all things, had the spider on edge. 

Hell even if this whole ordeal hadn’t happened, it’s still been too long since he’s seen the damn guy. It’s not like he could just walk up to him and just say hello and that’s the end of it. 

Arackniss quickly slapped himself in the face, the thoughts in his mind quickly fading into obscurity. Molly must’ve heard it happen since she turned around to face the shorter demon.

“Arackniss… are you alright?” Was all she told him, though just taking a look at him gave her the answer she needed. She kneeled down (to his dismay) and faced him at eye level, her hand resting at his cheek. “It’s fine Nissy… he’s fine. I swear you don’t have to worry. Trust me I was scared to death but he’s doing a lot better now.” Her words almost put his conscience at ease for a bit. Still his mind didn’t care about that, as per usual.

“Eh, let’s just keep goin’ alright?” She seemed to understand, opting to remain silent while they walked to their destination. He’s just glad she didn’t also see him wince in pain with each step he took, no need to add any more to her day.

“He’s in there, I’ll be in the lobby if ya need me.” Arackniss nodded to her as she turned back to go with the others in the lobby. He sighed to himself as he stared at the door in front of him. He took a look to his side to see Molly make a gesture to go on inside. Almost reluctantly, he had one of his many hands grasped onto the doorknob to the room, it took him a bit but he eventually opened the door.

There he was. His brother looked as normal as the last time he saw him, admittedly it’s been a while but still he was family. Maybe not to his pops but definitely to him. 

“Aww Al you’re finally back to h- Arackniss? What the fuck are you doin’ here?” The obvious flirtatiousness in his voice got cut off at the sight of the short spider. 

“What, a guy can’t see his brother anymore? Besides word gets around ya know, Hell’s biggest porn star and all that.” He could see Angel’s lips pursed at his words. Maybe he could have said it in a more believable way but he wasn’t exactly worried about his line delivery at the moment.

“Eh I guess you’re right. But ya missed all the traumatic shit that Molly went through so that kinda knocks ya down a peg in my eyes.” Arackniss would’ve let out a sigh of relief if he could but it would be too inappropriate, plus he would question that shit. Instead he opted to sit on the edge of the bed to be closer to his brother.

“At least you’re all better now, I was fuckin’ worried when I heard…”

“So beneath all that gangsta persona you DO care, how sweet of ya Nissy.” Angel sat up on the edge of the bed to face the shorter spider. “Enough about me, what kinda shit has dad been puttin’ ya through anyway? Nothin’ too bad given that you’re his golden boy after all, hehehe.” Even almost dying won’t knock his brother’s teasing down a peg. He wasn’t even surprised.

“I’m not his ‘golden boy’ alright? Besides I came to see how you were doin’ cuz I was actually concerned about ya, not to talk about pops. I’m not exactly in the mood for that ok?” 

“Jeez I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that, I’m just fuckin’ with ya here Niss.” Angel got closer to the shorter spider and placed one of his hands on his shoulder. “Did some shit happen or what?” Arackniss looked over at his brother, he actually looked genuine. It was odd to him, or maybe he just hadn’t been with him that often to know. Maybe it was both.

“Long story short, we both almost fuckin’ died today, I’ll leave it at that. I just wasn’t nearly as fucked up as you were, no one was around to see and no eye candy was there to save me and shit.” Arackniss didn’t even have to look up to know that Angel’s eyes shot wide open. However he didn’t expect to receive a hug from the man, it caught him off guard but he was okay with it.

“Fuck, Niss I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright, enough about me, I’m fine. Besides we’re both alive so that’s all that matters.” It was nice to have a more serious talk with him, it was different. He kind of liked it.

“Wait, did ya just call Al ‘eye candy’?” Angel questioned. Arackniss could feel himself turn red, black fur once again coming through in the clutch. Angel almost snickered at the thought.

“I mean, when I came in here y-you were talkin’ all flirty for the guy so I assumed… I’m not gay if that’s what you’re wonderin’.” The last part made Angel burst out laughing, Arackniss just wondered when he’d stop.

“Oh my, that’s the funniest shit I’ve heard in a while! I gotta thank ya Niss, I really do. Hahaha! So what if ya are, I’m not one to judge, just join the club.” Angel could see that he wasn’t buying it so he gave him a little slap on the back. “Jeez I’m just bustin’ your chops Niss, or maybe you are just a fag, hehe.” 

“Ha ha, very funny Anthony, you’re a fuckin’ comedian.” Arackniss said in as monotone of a voice he possibly could before standing up from the bed. “Besides even if I were to be a fag I dont think the radio demon would be my type.” 

“Oh so you have a type? You gotta tell now Nissy. I’m all ears.” He could see the taller spider grinning like a smartass, if it were a different situation he’d almost laugh.

“Not in your dreams pal.”

“Come on, pretty please?” Angel gave his best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Arackniss had to think it over, he was his brother after all. Then again he might tell other people and word could get back to pops. 

“Hmm… no.” He gave Angel a smirk afterwards.

“We both almost died today Niss, the least we could do is have a brotherly secret together. Come on, I won’t tell a single soul, not even Molly.” He had to admit, that was a little enticing. Angel wouldn’t like the answer though but he did have to tell him eventually.

“Fine fine, but if I tell ya promise you won’t freak out, okay?” He could tell Angel was giddy with excitement. It’s a shame he knew it wouldn’t last long though.

“I promise, now fuckin’ tell me already bitch!”

“Okay, shit calm down. Truth is… I’m already goin’ out with someone.” He might as well set off a bomb. Well with Angel, it was pretty much the same thing right now.

“NO FUCKIN’ WAY! YOU? YOUR MOODY ASS GOIN’ OUT WITH SOMEONE? THIS IS A FUCKIN’ MIRACLE! ALRIGHT WHO’S THE JOHN, YA GOTTA TELL ME WHO NISS, WHO IS IT?!?” 

“Fuck keep it down, I’m pretty sure everyone outside heard ya. Besides I only came to check up on ya, not to talk about this shit.” Arackniss walked in the direction of the door, absolutely teasing the hell out of his brother with a disheartened look on his eyes.

“Ya can’t just fuckin’ blue ball me like that! Spill it now.”

“If I tell ya you won’t like it, I’m serious.” 

“Only way I’ll hate ya is if you’re somehow with my fuckin’ boss or some shit.” Arackniss took a deep breath. He wasn’t prepared for the shitstorm that would come. If excited Angel was bad he couldn’t imagine an angry one. 

“...” Arackniss tried to say something but he couldn’t. It’s almost like he physically was unable to tell his brother anything. With his mouth still wide open he could see Angel look as confused as ever. He did the only other thing he could think of. 

He tapped his chest twice.

Angel still looked a little confused, he got one of his hands on his chest and tapped it twice. 

Arackniss could pinpoint the moment he realized it.

“Th-that snake bastard?” Arackniss looked up at him and nodded. He almost would’ve felt bad but he knew Pent well enough.

“You gotta be shittin’ me, no way you’re with… with THAT!” He thought he should try to get closer to him but decided against it for now.

“I know it’s fucked up Anthony but he’s r-really great with me. It’s better you know sooner rather than later.” Angel wasn’t having any of it, how he didn’t kick him out yet was beyond him. 

“Was he the one who told ya?” Angel asked very coldly. 

“About you?”

“Yeah, about me.” 

“Yes, he broke down cryin’ over it, was worried that he actually killed ya.” 

“Bullshit.” Angel decided to lay back down in bed, not facing Arackniss, barely paying any attention to him at this point.

“I’m not lyin’ Anthony, please… we were havin’ a good time earlier. Please let’s not ruin that.” Arackniss was basically pleading at this point. Maybe it was too late at this point but it was worth a shot.

“Just get outta here Arackniss. I’m not in the fuckin’ mood.” He turned to his side to face the wall opposite of his brother. Arackniss decided not to push it any further. He thought about saying something to the man but it would probably make things worse. He opened the door to the room and stepped out, taking one last look at the white spider before closing the door.

He looked to the left and right of the hallway to make sure no one was there with him. He took off his hat and buried his face in it, even when crying alone he couldn’t bear to let anyone have a chance to walk in and see him do it. What else should he have expected really.

He sat against one of the hallway walls for a good 5 minutes by himself before returning the hat to the top of his head. He wiped away at his eyes, he didn’t wanna explain to everyone in the lobby why his eyes were all watery. He took his miserable walk of shame to the lobby, the pain in his leg amplified this even more. He had no use in being at the hotel anymore. Maybe just going home and getting some much needed sleep would help. It usually helped before.

Once there, he could see everyone looking at him, but he kept his head down. He just wanted to get out of there.

“So how’d it go Niss?” Molly said as she got up to ask him.

“I’ll tell ya later Molls.” He said while walking past her, she could sense it anyways. He just knew she would. Sure it was rude, but now just wasn’t a good time. He walked past the front doors and got into his car. He turned it on.

“Fuck… FUCK! Why the hell did I think that would work…” He yelled to himself in the car, away from everyone he could finally let out some release. Angel didn’t wanna be near him right now. Yet Arackniss couldn’t blame him. He just let the tears roll down his eyes as he backed the car away from the hotel.

The drive back to the mansion was too quiet, it meant he was just alone with his thoughts, which he hated. God he needed some shut eye right now, for his own sanity.

After getting past the gate, he pulled up to the driveway of the mansion and parked the car before turning it off. Once he got out, the cool night air against the wetness of his eyes was too much and he once again wiped away at them. Plus he didn’t want Pent to see him crying, he already worried so much he didn’t need another worry added onto his plate. He walked up the steps to the mansion and found the door… open? That’s odd, Pentious never left the door open. Maybe it was just a one time thing.

Stepping inside, Arackniss just had an odd feeling about the whole thing, the door did set off some red flags in his mind after all.

“Pent. I’m back!” He called out, hoping for some kind of call back in case he wasn’t heard coming inside. Yet he got no answer. Now he was getting really worried, he checked all around the mansion for any sign of the serpent. None of the rooms looked off except one of the egg bois being messy. Bathrooms were empty. Kitchen looked clean enough.

He wished he could say the same for Pent’s workshop. It was a fucking mess. Random tools thrown about, bullet holes littered the walls, and was that blood on the floor?

“Oh my fuckin’ god…” He bolted out of the workshop as fast as he was capable of going. It couldn’t be, could it? No, his precious snake could take on any bastard that came his way. He was sure of that.

He made his way up to their bedroom. Pentious wasn’t in here at all, no sign of him anywhere. He took a look outside of their window and saw all the eggbois still outside. Pentious would’ve had them inside by now, what the hell happened after he left? 

He once again made his way downstairs to open the door and let them inside. He was promptly greeted with many “Thanks Papa”s, as they’ve come to call him. As the many eggs walked by him to get to their rooms, one particular egg caught his eyes. He picked up the egg, Number 82, he was wearing a hat. He liked it, but none of the others wore hats and Pent didn’t have one in this size.

“Mind if I see your hat, 82?” He asked, trying to stay positive to not freak out the eggs.

“Can I have it back when you’re done?” Arackniss nodded, and he was given the hat. Pinstripes adorned the fedora, and while it may not have been his either, it was evident who else wore these kinds of hats.

God he really wants to kill his fucking dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas/feedback/constructive criticism, always know it's appreciated. I stay up till 4:30 in the morning to write these so it might be needed :)


	9. Hell Knew That He Needed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's encounter with Arackniss didn't bode over well with either of them. Hopefully dragging along the Radio Demon can remedy that for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like whenever I promise to get these out sooner, they just get delayed even further. Sorry guys, but between work, school, catching covid and other nonsense I only had so much time. I won't guarantee any time limit but I will try to get back on track. I wrote this in like an hour or so to try to get the story back in my head so bear with me here.

“Fuck him.”

That was all that Angel could muster up in the moment, his makeup stained all over his face from his tears, not that he cared the slightest bit as he vented to a particular deer demon whose smile always persisted.

“Is that all you have to say to me, Angel? Anything else you wish to add?” Alastor asked, wondering why the spider requested his presence. Not that he minded of course.

“I don’t need him, hell I don’t think he ever cared to see me anyways. Who the fuck did he think he was anyways? Just waltzes into the hotel as if everything was all fuckin’ hunkydory? Well news flash, IT FUCKIN’ AIN’T! The porn star began to pace back and forth as he ranted about Arackniss. “What does that fuckin’ prick think would happen by tellin’ me he’s boning the guy who basically tried to KILL ME! Like yeah Niss, go ahead, fuck your dear brotha, you have to be with that shithead snake of all demons! Like seriously?! That fuckhead Pentious? Did the universe have to play some giant fuckin’ trick on me or somethin’?” Angel’s little tirade took a pause however as he angrily sat down on the bed, Alastor’s eyes gazed on at him, as if he were looking right through him. 

The two of them looked at each other in silence, though Angel could feel himself try to look away, he carried on and tried to keep his tears in check. Alastor on the other hand viewed Angel’s face, his mannerisms, little twitches he could make out, doing his best to try to understand the spider in front of him. 

“So wha-“ He was quickly interrupted by Angel’s sudden wailing, catching the overlord off guard for a minute.

“WHY DID HE HAVE TO FUCKIN’ HURT ME LIKE THIS!” Angel wept into his own hands and curled up into a fetal position, facing away from the overlord.

“Angel, my dear…” Angel through all his noise could still hear Alastor move closer towards the bed, he scooched away from him a little more.

“S-sorry Al, I shouldn’t have bothered ya with my shit. I… you could leave if ya want.” The spider uttered out to the deer. He wiped his tears into the pillow nearest to him, staining it in the process.

He could feel a hand grasp at his shoulder, it felt warm to him. The porn star got his face out of the pillow and slowly looked back to find Alastor still there. His smile noticeably softened, as if he actually meant it.

“Well I don’t want to leave you alone here now, would I?” He could feel himself warm up a little bit. Even Al just showing him a bit of care could make him melt if it were any other situation.

“Heh, thanks Al…”

“The pleasure is all mine Angel.”

“Really though, thanks for listenin’ to my bullshit. I barely talk to anyone these days and now the list of who I talk to got even shorter.” He took a small pause to look into the radio demon’s eyes. Other times they were so cold that he could sense it. Flirty responses here and there did nothing to change that. But right now Alastor allowing himself to vent to him was almost too much. 

“I-I guess I just wanna say, you bein’ here… it really means a lot to me, more than ya know.” Angel pulled together a smile for the deer demon, a slight blush came along too.

Alastor put his hand on one of the spider’s own hands, earning a small gasp from him. Angel look at him in surprise, his blush getting noticeably redder which his white fur didn’t prevent from hiding too well.

“I’m just happy to help _mon cher_.” Yep, if his face wasn’t as red as Alastor’s suit before then it definitely was now. Who knew accents were his weakness. 

“Hehe, yeah. And Al, just a quick question.” The out of the spider’s stomach could feel itself sink thinking about the potential backlash of what he would ask for.

“And what would that be?”

“I know I didn’t ask ya last time and I just went ahead and broke that 5 foot rule earlier, but c-can I hug ya?” 

Alastor held up Angel’s hand intertwined in his. “I appreciate the sentiment my dear, even if I don’t particularly care for the rule at the moment.”

“Hehe, yeah…” The spider looked up and down at the demon in front of him, the bright redness of his suit complimented his overall demeanor. Along with that, his hair, his ears. 

Oh how could he forget about those ears. He would give anything to touch them in any other situation but he knew now wasn’t the time to risk it.

“Snap out of it you fuckin’ dope!” He thought to himself, he gave a quick reminder to his brain to slap himself later. He knew Al wouldn’t be keen on this if he left him waiting forever. He extended his arms out, albeit in an awkward manner, and wrapped them around the radio demon slowly. Angel couldn’t bare to see the look on Alastor’s face, he just hoped that he didn’t change his mind and throw him across the room the second he did so.

The spider shouldn’t have been completely surprised when the deer reciprocated with his own hug, yet he was anyways. 

With that little bit of shock subsiding, Angel’s smile developed quickly and his face began to warm up even more, he hugged at the demon with a slight bit more force as he finally felt at peace with the whole situation, thankfully forgetting about his stupid brother. Though it may have lasted for no more than 20 seconds or so, it may as well have lasted a lifetime for him.

Not wanting to drag it on for too long, Angel gave a quick, small kiss to Alastor’s temple and got back to his previous position, he could see Al’s face was almost as red as his suit.

“Thank ya Smiles, you’re a lifesaver.”

“W-well I can’t say I’ve been called that before _mon cher_.” Angel gave him a small snicker, he can’t imagine how many lives the deer has taken before deciding to actually help him. 

He looked down at himself, taking in all the dried bits of blood still trapped in his fur, more than likely to be stained for a while if he doesn’t do anything fast.

“As much as I’d love to stay here with ya, I don’t wanna have all this shit stuck on me for who knows how long.” Angel chuckled softly, even if there was nothing to chuckle at really. As he stood up, Al looked different, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it exactly.

He walked inside the bathroom and began to shed his clothing before remembering Alastor was still there with him and let out a loud gasp. He nearly shut the door before addressing the already red-faced deer demon.

“Hehe sorry bout that Al you won’t haveta see more of that, and don’t worry I can handle this myself, I’m a big boy.” He immediately shut the door before a response could be uttered and he knew what an embarrassment he made of himself. He turned on the water hoping the sound would mask out any noise he made

“Uhhh… just when things were goin’ good too.” His many hands covered his face in its entirety. “God I’m fuckin’ pathetic. This shit better be warm at least.”

He waited a few minutes. Al didn’t come by and knock, maybe he teleported out of the room. Maybe he didn’t notice and the spider was just overreacting for no reason. He hoped it was the latter. 

Once the water reached sufficient level he stepped inside the bathtub. The warm water helped combat his growing nerves. He felt at the rising heat, the steam emanating from the water quickly filled the room. His chest fluff flattened as it came in contact with the liquid. He reached for the nearby shampoo and carefully applied it to his chest until the suds covered the pink heart and it could no longer be seen. 

He felt cleaner, lighter, his headspace cleared as well. 

He needed this.

“Th-this is nice…” was all he could say to himself. He could clean the rest of his body in a little bit, but right now the porn star just wanted to calm down. Let the day subside him.

Hell knew that he needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, constructive criticism is helpful, any tips and stuff is appreciated too.


End file.
